<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wraith Girl by PammieCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496571">The Wraith Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle'>PammieCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wraith Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>My dad is one of the best people you will ever meet, friendly, funny, always helping other and seeing the best in people this led to his down fall.<br/>He met a woman with black hair and golden eyes, very beautiful and charming, but he never knew what she was, all he knew was that her name was Caroline. Dad didn't care though, as they began their relationship he started to fall for her.<br/>Then one day Caroline announces that she is pregnant but as she did Dad noticed some thing was different about her, brushing it off as changes when motherhood arrives he didn't give it much thought even though he should of!<br/>Things started to change in Caroline, she seemed off some how so dad finally had to asked the burning question that never bothered him before but had to be answered now.<br/>Dad looked at her sitting in a chair heavily pregnant with me and took a deep breath.<br/>“Caroline what are you?” dad asked her.<br/>Caroline looked over at my Dad with eyes that looked beautiful before but now looked dark and edgy.<br/>“I'm a Wraith” she said with a tinge of a smile.<br/>The blood drained from my dad's face.<br/>Wraiths were the mysterious dark part of the Immortal world where no one knew much about.<br/>From legends Wraiths possess dark powers, they know things about people that has never been spoken aloud, most of them go a little power mad from all their freedom and talents, for thousands of years they have developed a bad reputation of being very cruel, they rarely go into public places but when they do they are always in a group.<br/>When Caroline gave birth, she wrapped me up in a blue blanket and went to my dad in the pouring rain.<br/>Dad opened his door to Caroline and she handed over the baby explaining that in the Wraith tradition the men look after the young until the time is right, then Caroline will come back and take the child away to be taught to be a Wraith.<br/>Dad swore that she would never teach her anything evil.<br/>Caroline disappeared that night and didn't come back.</p><p>Chapter one</p><p>I stood looking at my golden eyes in the girls bathroom mirror, my eyes seemed beautiful and unsettling at the same time. So much like my mum's.<br/>Ever so often i hear tales of my mum Caroline, of the strange and some times disturbing things she gets up to.<br/>Dad's fears of me turning out like my mum vanished years ago, even though I'm a full Wraith and have no traits of the creature my dad is, I'm also nothing like my mum.<br/>My dad is a Witch but his profession is a gardener.<br/>We have lived in this town since i was three, no one knows what i am but they have their guesses. They know my mum is dangerous and chances are i have the same powers as her.<br/>When my dad enrolled me in school under the section which creature of the lore are you he put unknown.<br/>Most of my teachers are either scared of me or their on edge every time I'm near them. The people of the town are concerned with my mysterious powers.<br/>But there are a handful of town folk that know I'm a kind person.<br/>I assessed my appearance for a few moments.<br/>My ash blonde hair was neat in a French plat, my pale skin was clear, my white top and denim jeans crease free. I checked the buckle on my yellow wedge shoes. The last bell for school rang five minutes ago, i decided to change out of my uniform and into my normal clothes.<br/>My mobile buzzed in my pocket, i took out my little black phone and flipped it open.<br/>I had a text message.</p><p>Hey Rosary</p><p>meet me at the Cauldron pub for a pool game and to unwind </p><p> </p><p>Grace</p><p>I grinned, Grace was a very good friend of mine, she is a Witch but that isn't what makes her so special to other people. When she turned eight a secret power of hers surfaced her touch became deadly, if her skin touches another's they instantly gets poisoned, they begin to seize up, white foam comes out of their mouth then they die.<br/>She almost killed her mum when the power surfaced.<br/>Ever since she has covered her skin, she even wears long black gloves that go up to her upper arms.<br/>I walked out of the girls bathroom with my shoulder bag draped over me, i took a nice peaceful stroll out of the school and down the street to The Cauldron Pub, its a simple pub that has a pool table and a few dart boards.<br/>As i walk through the familiar door to the pub and was met by the regular friendly faces i was at ease there were a few places in town i always felt calm and at home in and The Cauldron Pub was one of them.<br/>The inside of the pub was no different that any other cosy pub you would go into.<br/>I went over to the pool table and smiled as i saw Grace sitting at a small table next to the pool table with two drinks.<br/>Grace looked beautiful as always, her dark brown hair flowing down her back, dark blue eyes, brown silk top, black trousers and black gloves that went up to her upper arms.<br/>I went over to her and sat down at the table.<br/>“so want to hear something strange?” she asked the second i sat down, she slid the other drink on the table over to me, Pepsi my favourite.<br/>“always” i grinned.<br/>“did you know there is a boy at school who doesn't believe my skin is poisonous” Grace told me.<br/>“what?” i looked up from my drink.<br/>“he thinks it would be impossible for my mum to give birth to me if i was” Grace smirked.<br/>“you weren't born like this, it only started when you were eight, even a few Demons are late growing their horns. My powers only started coming in a couple of years ago, powers like these come out of the blue all the time, he's just an idiot” i snorted and took a sip of my drink.<br/>“when we are both twenty one we are going to California and meeting with one of those big Witch Covens, they might be able to help you” i smiled at her.<br/>“that sounds good” she sighed happily. <br/>“any other news?” i asked her.<br/>“yea there is a new little group of Demon girls running around and making a annoyance of them selves” Grace is tolerant to all Immortal creatures of the Lore like Vampire and Werewolves and all that but one thing she can't stand are young Immortals showing off the second their powers are in.<br/>Grace could of took full advantage of her power but she didn't, she didn't want to be that way, she wanted to be different.<br/>“if their anything like that twat who tried to pick a fight with a six hundred year old Vampire to make a name for himself, they won't live very long, if they stick to little pranks they should be safe. You you think they will do anything stupid?” i enquired.<br/>“i think they might end up getting some one hurt, i have a bad feeling about them” Grace's face held a worried look, a look I've seen so many times, her hunches seem to be always right.<br/>“so anything new with you?” Grace shook of her worried and asked me.<br/>“you know that power i got a few years ago but didn't tell you because i wanted to see how it panned out and if it was even a power?” i looked over at her.<br/>“yea” she replied.<br/>“i some times get visions of the future when i touch some one” i told her.<br/>Grace just stared at me.<br/>“are you serious?, are you like a soothsayer or some thing?” she whispered.<br/>“i don't know, i don't always get a vision when i touch some one but dad knows about it and he is secretly researching it with out anyone knowing, he thinks it might be connected to what i am” i explained.<br/>“what have you seen so far?” Grace leaned on her arms as she looked at me intently.<br/>“just flickers at first of people just talking, but then my arm bumped my dad's and i saw that he was going to get hurt at work buy a falling plank of wood, i told him and he narrowly escaped a broken arm” i told her.<br/>“i guess I'm the only one that it won't work on” she grinned.<br/>I couldn't help but smile in reply.<br/>We played a few games of pool, Grace won most of the games, then laughed about the other students at school that was afraid of us.<br/>“that's the great thing about being known as dangerous no one messes with you” i grinned.<br/>“teachers complain all the time that I'm too risky to have in public schools” Grace told me and finished her drink.<br/>“let them complain no one crowds you when you play sports” i chuckled.<br/>“you know I've never asked this but how did you get that scar” Grace nodded towards my right hand.<br/>On the back of my hand was a star burst shaped scar that i have always wondered about.<br/>“i really don't know i can't remember, i just started noticing it one day, i did ask my dad but he didn't know” i said as i looked at the scar.<br/>Dad had a feeling it might be a Wraith thing.</p><p>I headed home an hour or two later and walked up the stone walkway to my house, my house was so safe and comforting, the outside of the house was stone and covered in ivy.<br/>I opened my front door and let the homely warmth wash over me, as i walked in the stairs were a few feet in front of me, the kitchen to my right and the front room to my left there wasn't any wall to close them off so you could walk to one room to the other with out a door.<br/>I sat at a stool in the kitchen and relaxed with a glass of Cranberry and raspberry  juice.<br/>I glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled, i got up and started to cook waffles, i made two servings me and dads.<br/>I placed one in front of me and one on the opposite side to me.<br/>I said down and poured some maple syrup on my waffles.<br/>Dad walked through the door and took off his jacket, he walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.<br/>He kissed the top of my head and said down to eat his waffles.<br/>Dad had the kindest face, his hair dark brown in a shaggy style but he pulled it off, his eyes light brown and his skin was clear and healthy as always.<br/>“so how was your day?” i asked.<br/>“i spent most of today driving around trying to find the right tree's to plant in front of the new college their building here” dad smiled brightly.<br/>I relished every mouthful of waffle, all day at school i have been craving this.<br/>“well I'm going to do a load of washing then I'm heading up the library” i said as i finished my meal.<br/>I put the plate in the dishwasher, i put my school uniform in washing basket and made a load of dark and light washes.</p><p>I went to a large bookcase that was full of books on every kind of Immortal, i have spent the last ten minutes searching for this section.<br/>I grabbed a few books on Immortals that they didn't have a lot of information on.<br/>I sat down at a table, skimmed through the first two and all it was are theories on creatures that are hard to find, i sighed and slammed the book shut.<br/>I opened the third book and as i opened it to the contents i froze.<br/>Page 64 Wraiths!<br/>I carefully turned the page to 64.<br/>All i did was stare at the picture on the first page.<br/>A drawing of a woman with long black hair, she was floating off the floor, golden eyes like mine, her other facial features were blurred.<br/>She was surrounded by dark mist, i guess for effect.<br/>The information in the book was nothing new.<br/>As i glanced over the book in boredom something caught my attention and made me sit up straighter.<br/>A location.</p><p>The best place to find Wraiths is a cliff on the north west side of Northnesse.</p><p>“oh my god” i breathed.<br/>Northnesse was famous in the Lore for one big reason, there is a place there where a heartbroken Immortal created something, he created it so he could commit suicide, a large pit full of swords sticking upwards and the most hellish spurs out flames. <br/>If you hear about any Immortal going their you know they are their for one reason.<br/>To kill them selves in The Pit of Swords &amp; Flames.<br/>I could hear more people coming in to the library, i didn't want any hints of what i was so i put the books away and left.<br/>I went to the bakery on the way back home and picked up a few things.<br/>Later that night i sat on the sofa and nibbled bakery goods.<br/>“that was a good shower” dad smiled at sat on the sofa across from me.<br/>“what did you do today?” dad asked me.<br/>“i found out Wraiths are known to hang around cliffs in Northnesse” i told him.<br/>Dad froze and then looked at me.<br/>“what!” he snapped.<br/>He started pacing around the living room.<br/>“i guess mum didn't tell you that either” i sighed.<br/>“you don't go there unless you want to die you certainly don't live there, she will not take you there!” he yelled.<br/>Dad told me all about her wanting to come back when I'm older and take me with her to become a real Wraith but he didn't know where it was, until now.<br/>Dad was scared that much was clear.<br/>Dad sat next to me and stroked my hair.<br/>“i don't want you dying in that pit” he struggled with his words.<br/>I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.<br/>“i won't” i told him.<br/>I made my self a promise that night to be the best Immortal i can be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter two</p><p>I made dad a big English breakfast so he could forget the chilling information i found out yesterday and i think it worked.<br/>After breakfast he was refreshed and happy for a new day.<br/>As i walked to school i kept picturing dad's face when he found out about Northnesse.<br/>I sighed loudly as i heard the very noticeable noise of the demon girls rushing through the streets towards the school.<br/>“oh joy” a voice dripping with sarcasm sounded out beside me.<br/>I smiled at the familiar voice.<br/>“hey Grace” i grinned then looked at her.<br/>Her dark hair was all tied up in a high pony tail.<br/>A couple looked at me the rushed in an ally way.<br/>“oh your famous all right” she placed her glove covered hand on my shoulder.<br/>I smiled at Grace.<br/>“your a good friend” i told her.<br/>“i know, lets get going if we're lucky we might get to see one of the Demon girls fall in a ditch”<br/>I laughed out loud and headed to the school with Grace.<br/>Once we arrived at school we discovered a fight between a Werewolf and a Witch broke out, why couldn't those boys get along?<br/>Our first class was calm, just writing and reading.<br/>Our second class no such luck.</p><p>“okay class lets try fighting with weapons but do not draw blood!” Mr Haden exclaimed.<br/>Our school had a Sports Hall, it was an arena with battling rings, weapons on every wall and glass cases full of weapons.<br/>“all the weapons available for this class are padded, the worse that can happen is a bruise, but of course just in case our three newly built nurse bays are just a door away” Mr Haden waved his hand to his right in the direction of three shiny black doors.<br/>I wondered what the new construction was all about, they sure kept it a secret!<br/>I was pitted up against a tall red head from my maths class, she looked as delicate as a flower but her parents are top class Vampire hunters, i have no doubt that they trained her at home, well at least a little bit.<br/>We were both handed, a staff with protected rubber pads on both ends, they kind of looked like cue tips.<br/>The red head twirled her staff over her head.<br/>I raised an eye brow at that.<br/>She made the first move by swiping at my legs, i jumped up and batted her round the face sending her off her feet slightly.<br/>She quickly righted her self and came after me again.<br/>She successfully got in two hits to my stomach, i butted her in the face again and stuck another to her chest.<br/>I slipped past her last three shots.<br/>By the end of the class she won three out of five rounds.<br/>She applied an ice pack to her cheek.<br/>“do you know any one who has notes in maths?” she asked as she winced from the ice pack.<br/>“Colin always has extra notes” i offered.<br/>“cheers” she smiled at me.<br/>I met up with Grace after class.<br/>“i got four out of five” Grace smiled at me with glee.<br/>“i won two” i laughed.<br/>“god you suck!” she laughed.<br/>“you suck” i shot back at her in happiness.<br/>“you wanna sit out side and lap up the sun shine?” Grace asked.<br/>“that sounds amazing” i sighed.</p><p>I sat at my desk looking down at my work, i was concentrating so hard that it took me totally by surprised when the school bell sounded out.<br/>I was torn out of my own little world as i looked at the time.<br/>“oh” i said as i started to pack up my things.<br/>As i got my stuff together i started to think about my fighting class.<br/>Only two out of five will not help if it was a real fight.<br/>I can still practise fighting but where i really need to improve is my Wraith powers, i can maybe take a day out every week to try them out in a safe place away from every one else.<br/>As i just left school i got a text message from dad.</p><p>I'm at The Purple Sheep, come on over once your finished.</p><p>I smiled at his timing, i dropped my phone in my bag and headed over to The Purple Sheep.<br/>The Purple Sheep was a restaurant that served some of my favourite food.<br/>On the way over i noticed the rumours of more assassins and hunters coming to town were true, every where you looked dark clothed, weapon carrying Immortals were trotting around.<br/>I smiled as i entered the restaurant, it looked like a log cabin on the inside, old posters in frames hanged on the walls.<br/>Dad was sat at a table in the far corner reading a menu.<br/>I put my bag under the table and sat next to him.<br/>“I'm thinking of a hot dog” dad nodded as he placed the menu on the table.<br/>“i haven't had that in a while” he finished his a loud thought and then hugged me.<br/>“how was school . . .?” he trailed off as he frowned at my face.<br/>He held my chin as he turned my face to the side held me there or a couple of seconds then checked out the other side of my face.<br/>“what's wrong dad?” i asked.<br/>“did you next hit?” he enquired.<br/>“oh, i had a fighting class today” i laughed.<br/>Dad laughed and let out a sigh of relief.<br/>“phew, you got me worried” he kissed my hair.<br/>I chatted with him while the waitress got our drinks, dad ordered for me before i even got here.<br/>“you shouldn't feel too bad about losing her dad is brutal with the sword, he trains her in his garden every morning, i drive past there place on the way to work” he chuckled.<br/>“every morning” i mumbled, she trains that often, maybe i should take a leaf out of her book.<br/>It definitely seems to be paying off!<br/>The waitress arrived with a pint of coke for him and a tall class of cranberry juice for me.<br/>“what would you like?” he asked me then took a healthy gulp of his drink.<br/>“small cod and chips” i replied.<br/>“I'll be right back” i kissed dads cheek and went to the ladies room.<br/>Dad always found my open love for him amazing.<br/>Most teenagers are embarrassed by showing that they care about their parents.<br/>Since when was it reputation damaging to love your parents, i openly fight that misunderstanding.</p><p>Lunch with dad is always fun.<br/>We laughed and talked while we ate.<br/>“I've decided to do more around the house” i told him.<br/>He chuckled.<br/>“you already do more than most teenagers do in a six months” he took a big bite of his hot dog.<br/>“you know what i rate this the second best hot dog” he nodded to himself.<br/>“wow that's high praise” i laughed.<br/>“well nothing can beat the ones me and Kenny found when we were travelling, i can't even remember the town we found them in, I'm going to ask him the next time we talk, i want to bring you there some time” he sighed with happiness.<br/>“sounds like a plan” i smiled.<br/>After lunch i hugged back and then he went back to work.<br/>I headed home and decided to clean the front room while listening to the radio, how did five sweet wrappers get under the sofa?<br/>I listened to werewolves howling outside, it sounded like a competition.<br/>I couldn't help but grin through out me cleaning the house.<br/>This howling match went on for the next twenty minutes.<br/>Dad came in laughing.<br/>“can you hear it out there?” he chuckled.<br/>“yea, the bloke that started the competition is definitely winning” i smiled.<br/>I froze.<br/>A strange feeling ran through my chest.<br/>It took me a second but then i realized what it was, it was my Immortal instincts kicking in.<br/>I stood there in the living room and tried to figure out what it was telling me.<br/>It wasn't quiet fear, it was awareness that something was outside.<br/>I stopped what i was doing and walked over to the front room, i opened the front door and looked out at the front garden, further than that was the road and after that was a bunch of trees.<br/>It was only then i noticed dad had been watching me this whole time.<br/>“i wondered when your instincts were going to start activating” dad spoke as he walked over to me.<br/>“i felt like someone or some thing was outside” i frowned.<br/>Were my instincts just being paranoid.<br/>“well!, no school tomorrow so you can get a lie in” dad broke me out of my thoughts, he went to the kitchen and tried to glue a broken pot back together.<br/>I looked outside just one more time and shook my head.<br/>I was always taught to trust your instincts but people's instincts have been wrong before, maybe i just need a good nights sleep.<br/>I shut the door and started my decent up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>I went down stairs and poured myself a glass of milk, i sat on one of the kitchen stools and sipped my drink and just breathed calmly.<br/>I felt so fresh this morning so happy, a good nights sleep and a lemon and lime scented bath was the cause.<br/>Today was going to be a good day.<br/>Suddenly something crashed through the window of the front door, it was a ball of fire!<br/>“burn in hell you monster!” screamed a unfamiliar voice outside.<br/>I jumped into action, i grabbed the fire extinguisher hanging on the kitchen wall and started spraying out the fire, once the fire was out i ran out side.<br/>Who ever it was they were gone, the breath was knocked out of me at what i saw, they trashed the front garden.<br/>Rubbish all over the garden, red spray paint all over the front of the house and the door.<br/>I went back inside, put on my soft trainers and grabbed a black bin bag and cleaning gloves, i went back outside and started cleaning up the mess five minutes into cleaning i thought of dad.<br/>“he will want to know about this” i told myself.<br/>I took out my mobile and started to call him.<br/>He picked up straight away.<br/>“speak of the devil!, me and the guys were just talking about you” dad laughed on the phone.<br/>“dad the house was just attacked by a fire ball, don't worry i put it out nothings burnt, but there is spray paint over the front door and all over the front of the house that will be harder to clean up, i haven't checked the rest of the outside yet” i babbled.<br/>There was a tense silent for a few moments, even the wind stopped.<br/>“are you unharmed?” he asked me, his voice brimming with emotion.<br/>“not a scratch i promise” i replied.<br/>“I'll be there in a flash, keep safe” dad said and hung up.<br/>I could only imagine what he was feeling.<br/>I got back to cleaning up the garden, i found all sorts, thank the gods i was wearing gloves!<br/>A couple of minutes into picking up sticky glass bottles i heard a sound behind me, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.<br/>I swung around with my eyes blazing yellow and my canines sharpening.<br/>It was dad and his friends.<br/>“Rosary are you okay?” dad looked over my very Wraith expression.<br/>“I'm fine i thought they came back” i said softly, dad wrapped an arm around me as he looked over the mess.<br/>It was only then i really noticed dad's friends.<br/>Greg was the tallest of the group, he also is very kind and talented with healing people, Frank was the shortest but he was the happiest and the most light hearted, Kenny was my dad's closest friend, they went to college together.<br/>Dad confided in all of them with what i am so they understand when something like this happens, though this is the first time i have ever had a personal attack.<br/>“I'm glad your okay” Frank said to me as he looked wide eyed at the mess.<br/>They helped with the clean up then we went in doors to relax.<br/>They went into the front room, they played darts and drank some beer.<br/>I sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched in amusement at their conversation.<br/>“you know what you need, a date!” Frank announced to my dad.<br/>“i date plenty” dad laughed.<br/>“rosary does your dad date plenty?” Frank asked me.<br/>“the last woman he had a date with was three months ago” i offered.<br/>“what was wrong with her?” Greg joined in with a big grin on his face.<br/>“she is obsessed with her job” dad exclaimed.<br/>“what does she do?” Frank chuckled.<br/>“Vampire hunter, she killed a Vampire on our third date” dad explained.<br/>The guys burst out laughing.</p><p>“i have a great idea, why don't you get a Witch to make a protective barrier around the house, it can allow in friends and keep enemies at bay” Greg offered.<br/>“you know that's a great idea” dad agreed.<br/>“i didn't know you could personalise a protection barrier?” Frank piped up.<br/>“there is a Witch Coven in the next town over, you can give them a call” Greg told my dad.<br/>“do you think they would be any good?” dad asked me, he always asks for my opinion even with little things.<br/>“protection goods is a Witches bread and butter, even small covens are surprisingly good at it”<br/>“well then after work tomorrow i will give them a call” dad decided.<br/>I went outside and got out the lawnmower, the sun beamed down on me.<br/>I sighed happily as i put my head phones on, the music Grace Kelly by Mika streamed into me as i started the work on the front garden.<br/>As i pushed the lawnmower across the grass i noticed people walking by watching me.<br/>I could vaguely hear a woman say to her teenage son “why can't you do those kind of things for me?”<br/>I couldn't help but grin, i was the thorn in every lazy teenagers side.<br/>When ever i did some thing helpful which was basically all the time, parents always pull up there own kids on how I'm doing more than them.<br/>I can't help but feel proud of myself every day for being me.<br/>Once i finished cutting the grass dads friends were leaving.<br/>“those Demoness teenagers are getting out of control, with all this no nonsense hunters in town it's only a matter of time until one of those girls get a bullet in the forehead” Kenny told my dad as he left.<br/>I couldn't agree more.<br/>“okay I'm going to the shops to pick up a few things, there anything you want or do you want me to surprise you?” dad asked.<br/>“hmmm surprise me” i smiled.<br/>“all right I'll be right back” dad kissed my cheek and went over to his car.<br/>I emptied the lawnmower and went inside to clean myself up.<br/>Grace called me so i chatted with her for a while.</p><p>Once Monday came round again i was refreshed for a brand new week.<br/>I got up early to have breakfast with Grace at The Purple Sheep, Grace was giving me an update on what happened on her weekend while i cut up my bacon.<br/>“my Grandmother has to be the most all knowing of the family and even she has come up with nothing of how this poisoning power of mine even appeared, she has stopped researching she thinks it just might be my destiny, but I'm still going to consult with a coven” Grace told me.<br/>I told her about the attack on the house.<br/>“oh my god Rosary!, your lucky you had a fire extinguisher handy, any idea who it was?” she asked.<br/>“i haven't got a clue, i didn't recognise the voice, dads worried he's thinking of getting a protection barrier done on the house” i told her.<br/>“that's a good idea, they work really well, my mum has one on our place, when someone attacks the house a shock of lightning shoots out in the direction of the attacker. When i was five some one tried to off me so when they tried to get inside the house it scared them away for good” Grace explained.<br/>“i wouldn't mind never getting attack again until I'm Immortal at least then if i get hurt i can heal myself” i sighed.<br/>“maybe you should take precautions, maybe hide a weapon in your bag” Grace offered.<br/>“it wouldn't hurt especially if these attacks are going continue in the future” i said more to myself than to Grace.<br/>After breakfast we went to school.<br/>I couldn't concentrate was normal, what Grace said really stuck with me, what if i the house gets attacked again.<br/>What if i get a full frontal attack?, would i be able to protect myself?, what can i do as a Wraith to defend myself?<br/>I can train as much as i want but if it comes to my powers I'm powerless!<br/>It's time to look deep into my Wraith gifts, Wraiths are feared for a reason they are powerful.<br/>I will wait till school is over.</p><p>I found a quiet place in the near by woods, a clearing surrounded my trees, i plunked my bag by a tree trunk and took a deep breath.<br/>I have to learn my powers to try and protect myself, if another attack happens i don't know if i will survive.<br/>Every time i had powers feeling bubbling up inside me i suppressed it cause most of the time i was either in school or in public.<br/>I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the trees, i could feel something inside of me start to surface.<br/>I opened my eyes as my body shifted abruptly!<br/>I landed on my ass ten feet away with puffs of black smoke around me.<br/>My heart started to beat incredibly fast in fear, i know i shouldn't be scared when trying to discover all my powers but that shocked me.<br/>I smiled to my self.<br/>God I'm silly.<br/>I heard a sound to my right, i swung my head round and my heart stopped.<br/>Some one saw me and i was sitting on him!<br/>It was a male my age that's all my mind registered, my mind was swirling.<br/>“what are you?” he asked, before i could stop or think or do anything.<br/>I sent him flying into and tree with one kick, i ran in a blinding speed, i scooped my bag up and ran as fast as my legs could take me.<br/>Everything was blur around me, i wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings i was too panicked.<br/>I got to the house opened and shut the door as quick as a whip.<br/>“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god” i stressed to myself in the kitchen.<br/>I could just barely notice dad and his friends in the front room playing darts.<br/>“what do you think happened to her?” Greg asked.<br/>“probably had her first kiss” Kenny offered.<br/>“when have you ever seen a female react that badly to a kiss” Greg snorted.<br/>“maybe it wasn't consequential” Kenny replied.<br/>I could hear my dads ears perk up at that as he headed to the kitchen to see me sitting on one of the stools rubbing my hands together nervously.<br/>“what happened?” dads brows were drawn in a worried expression.<br/>“the attack at the house made me realize how defenseless i really am, there is no training lessons for my unique powers so i decided to start trying hard to harness my powers, the next time some one attacks i might not be so lucky. I think i unleashed one of my powers i didn't even knew i had and some one witnessed it!” i stressed aloud.<br/>“how far away was this person?” he asked calmly.<br/>“not too far away, chances are he doesn't know what creature i am not many people know the powers of Wraiths and it isn't like he is going to take one look at me and start screaming about what i am, so I'm worrying about nothing” i took and deep breath and calmed down.<br/>“you are just amazing” dad shone me a lazy smile and hugged me.<br/>I was surprised to say the least.<br/>“why am i amazing?” i quired.<br/>“i just wish you could see you through my eyes” dad gave me a big kiss on the forehead then returned to his friends.<br/>I grabbed a bottle of strawberry milkshake and headed to the bathroom to treat myself to a bubble bath.<br/>The bathroom was dimly lit and as i started to fill the big oval bath tub the mirror on the wall started to mist over.<br/>After peeling my clothes off my body i sank into the steamy liquid goodness, the scent of roses floated around me.<br/>I sighed happily as i opened my bottle of milkshake and relaxed as i drank lazily from the bottle.<br/>This was exactly what i needed!<br/>To let my hair down and just relax.<br/>After i was half way through my drink i placed the bottle on the table beside the bath and got to business.<br/>I scrubbed myself  squeaky clean with lime and ginger scented shower gel, i washed my hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner.<br/>I sighed in pleasure as i rinsed away all the suds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>I breathed in my fresh air as i strolled to school, even though some one saw me i was in a good mood, it was going to happen sooner or later.<br/>There was no proof he knew what i was, if I'm lucky he could just be a tourist who is going home today and i never have to see him again.<br/>I watched as the shops started to get things started, putting signs outside of there shops and wire baskets full of newspapers.<br/>The smell coming from the sweet shop was intoxicating, the sweet smell of toffee apples and candy floss.<br/>My instinct cut my day dreaming short, some one was watching me.<br/>I stopped a swung around.<br/>Nobody was there but i could still feel their eyes on me.<br/>“Rosary are you okay” Grace asked beside me.<br/>I turned to look at her, my expression must of told her much cause she looked in the direction of where i was looking.<br/>“is there some thing there?” her eyes scanned the area.<br/>“some one is watching me” i told her.<br/>“lets go then, who ever it is chances are they can't see you in school” Grace nodded.<br/>“yea lets go” i agreed, we made our way to school peacefully. </p><p>I got to class first while Grace returned some books to the library, i sat in my chair as i stared blankly at my note book, vaguely over hearing the Scale twins at the back of the room talking.<br/>“there has a been a bunch more new students coming in late this month” one told the other.<br/>Just more people that will treat me like th plague.<br/>Grace sat down next to me knocking my thoughts to the side.<br/>“while i was in the library i got called a brainless dead girl by a make up drenched Demoness” Grace snorted me.<br/>“well that was about as scathing as a You tube comment” i muttered, that made Grace laugh.<br/>“you are so quick witted” she chuckled, i smiled at her back.<br/>It was nice to know there was at least one person on this earth on the same wave length as me.</p><p>After school i sat on a bench in town with a candy apple in my hand.<br/>The taste of candy apples always remind me or carnivals, the smell of burger stands, bright lights, neon glow sticks, fire works and of course the rides made to attract the most attention.<br/>“you are the most interesting creature i have ever seen” a voice said.<br/>I looked up and my heart froze not because he was breathtakingly good looking but because i recognized him, he was the one he saw me practicing my powers!<br/>“your not going to run away again are you?” he asked me.<br/>“not with a candy apple in my mouth” i replied.<br/>He made a face of amusement and then sat beside me.<br/>As i took another bite i could hear him say for the second time in the last forty eight hours “so what are you?”<br/>“my school records say unknown” i said between bites.<br/>I knew what he was, he was a phantom, you know when you meet one because they have blue skin, a fact i didn't notice until now.<br/>Last night i was too panicked to notice.<br/>I don't know much about Phantoms, i have only caught glimpses of them in the past.<br/>The most i know is that when they are faced with a strong emotion like anger their eyes turn black, their canines lengthen into small fangs and their hair goes a little spiky in aggression.<br/>None of those symptoms were happening now so i knew i wasn't in any danger.<br/>“i was curious about you so i tried to find out information on you, but the problem is no one in town knows anything about you, except they are worried you may be a rare kind of Immortal that is dangerous” he ran his eyes over me.<br/>“forgive me but i have never seen anything dangerous eating a candy apple with a ribbon on the stick” he chuckled.<br/>“it's really good you should get your self one” i shrugged with a small smile.<br/>“i think i will” he smiled back.<br/>I heard my phone buzz lightly in my bag.<br/>I fished out my phone and read a text message from dad.<br/>“any one special?” he asked me.<br/>“my dad, uh, I'll see you tomorrow” i said as i gathered my things.<br/>“I'll hold you to that” he called after me.</p><p>Once i got home i saw my dad in the front garden.<br/>“i got your text message” i said behind him, he tuned and smiled at me.<br/>“we have a free trail run of the protection barrier, a Witch came by the day and set it up, they have hidden red coloured stones in the flower beds on the edges of the property, if things work out we will pay the full amount for the permanent protection barrier” dad told me.<br/>“sounds good to me” i smiled.<br/>Dad has been getting more and more worried about me, hopefully this will give him some peace of mind.<br/>Dad sat out side the front door with a beer bottle and a gardening magazine, the rest of the town was oohing and sending looks of awe at the warriors in the centre of town so i had no worries of some one seeing me practising this time.<br/>I stood on one side of the garden looked at the tree next to the flower beds of blue flowers.<br/>I wanted to see how fast i could get there.<br/>After a few laps dad stopped reading and began to watch me.<br/>Come on girl!, pay attention just imagine some one coming after you.<br/>So i thought back when the house was attacked, as i started to run i made myself honestly believe the attack was behind me.<br/>With every foot pound to the floor the world around me became a blur, until a split second later i was going so fast i couldn't stop and went face first into the tree.<br/>The last thing i remember hearing was my dad yelling out my name and then darkness covered my vision as if i spontaneously went to sleep.</p><p>“ouch! That looks nasty how did she manage that?” i could hear Greg ask faintly in the distance.<br/>I was slowing regaining conciousness, it felt like i was floating in darkness.<br/>“for a while now i have sensed she has been wanting to test her powers and today she tested her speed and went face first into a tree, the tree looks worse than her” dad sighed.<br/>“her face will be fine after she drinks this” Kenny whispered.<br/>I groaned as pain flooded my face.<br/>“here honey drink this to relieve the pain” dad spoke beside me.<br/>My right eye didn't want to open but my left i did easily to see my dads face etched in pain, worry and concern.<br/>He handed me a bottle with pink straw poking out of it.<br/>I popped the straw between my sore lips and began to suck.<br/>After i steadily downed half of it i turned to Frank and asked “how bad does it look honestly?”.<br/>“you really handcuffed me there with the word honestly” he winced at me.<br/>“your right eye is black and swollen, you face covered in bruises, your nose is cut and your lips are bleeding” Greg told me honestly but his face looked like he was in pain looking at me.<br/>“so i won't be winning any beauty pageants eh?” i winced as i tried to smile.<br/>“you face will be brand new by tomorrow as long as you keep drinking these” Kenny told me as he placed a cardboard box full of the bottles that looked like the one in my hand.<br/>“i know a few Witches and they were happy to help heal a Immortal in training” Kenny told me, some thing flickered in his eyes but disappeared as quick as it had appeared.<br/>“no ones first bout of training goes well, unless your supremely talented” dad told me.<br/>“i brought round some stuff that will prevent this in the future” Greg told me and showed me the sports helmet with a grate in front of the face part for protection as well as all other kinds of padding to protect your self with.<br/>“mostly hockey and rugby protective gear but it will come in handy for future practise” Greg smiled at me.<br/>“thanks” i said in a scratchy voice.<br/>“i put some of those bottles in the kitchen cupboard and a number for the Witches i got them from just in case you blast your way through them, just tell them i sent you and you will get a discount” Kenny told my dad with a warm smile.<br/>“thank you . . . .  for all your help” i placed the empty bottle on the front room table shakily.<br/>Dad prepared me another bottle as dad's friends said quiet good byes and left.<br/>“their nice” i referred to the kind Immortals leaving the house before i took another steady sip.<br/>“yes they are” dad smiled at me.<br/>“is it starting to work?” i asked.<br/>“not yet but it will after the fourth” dad reassured me.<br/>I looked over a the mirror on the wall that was facing away from me and before i even moved to try and get up dad placed a hand on my knee.<br/>“i wouldn't do that yet” he warned.<br/>“is it really that bad?”<br/>“I've seen worse but i will tell you when you take take a peak when it's less ghastly” he promised.<br/>I sat and watched TV with dad as i steadily drank my way through four bottles.<br/>Once i was finished with the fourth i stood up carefully and my dad walked with me to the mirror.<br/>I was horrified.<br/>My eye was swollen with black and purple colourings and there was small cuts around it with dried blood, my nose was no better, my swollen lips had three cuts and my face was dotted with bruises.<br/>“you look half better” dad smiled at me.<br/>This was half better!<br/>“what the hell did i look before?, I'm glad you didn't show me before the four bottles” i would of cringed at my appearance but i knew that would only cause me more pain.<br/>“light dinner for you and eight more bottles” dad announced.<br/>I sat back on the sofa and watched a few game shows and tried to figure out the answers to the questions.<br/>“you wasn't kidding about light” i smiled lightly at my dinner.<br/>A plate of grapes, an apple and a large glass of orange juice.<br/>“it will aid the medicine” dad told me.<br/>I ate my fruity dinner and chugged down more of the bottles.<br/>I learned my lesson.<br/>There is no way I'm going to train without being protected to the teeth, I'm going to wear every thing Greg brought round.<br/>“I'm going to sleep on my back tonight” i told dad.<br/>“i don't blame you” he snorted.<br/>“when you hit that tree i almost had a heart attack”<br/>I smiled at my dad as he went into the kitchen.<br/>I could smell dad frying up steaks.<br/>“oh the betrayal!” i gasped, dad laughed loudly from the kitchen.<br/>Dad sat next to me and was kind enough to feed me three bites.<br/>It was strange drinking so many of those bottles without feeling full.<br/>I went to bed after i drank my designated bottles and hoped i looked better in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>“oh my god” i said in wonder as i looked at my appearance in the mirror the next morning.<br/>I woke up at five in the morning more awake than i have ever felt.<br/>I checked the side of the empty bottles down stairs and it said waking up early was a side effect.<br/>My face was back to normal, no scars, no scratches, not even a bruise to be seen.<br/>It was like yesterday didn't happen. It is official i loved Witches and their work.<br/>Grace was my closest friend before but now i have a whole new kind of respect for her.<br/>You had to hand it to Witches they certainly knew what they were doing!<br/>I took a bubble bath and got myself ready for school.<br/>I cleaned out my school bag, cleaned the kitchen and cleaned the bathrooms.<br/>Dad came down stairs and looked surprised to see.<br/>“i guess that side effect was true” dad rubbed the back of his head.<br/>“how did yo sleep?” dad asked me as he came over to me.<br/>“i slept with a rock” i smiled.<br/>“hey your face looks good” dad smiled at me.<br/>“i know you told me i would look better in the morning but seeing it was a whole other thing”<br/>“but i am relieved” i added with a sigh.</p><p>During break i sat with Grace on a bench on the school grounds.<br/>“what ever you took must have been amazing” Grace studied my face for a long time.<br/>“i don't remember feeling the impact it was like i past out before i hit the tree, but that's impossible because i had glaring evidence all over my face” i shuddered at the memory of my badly beaten image.<br/>“i am more than sure the Immortal in you was protecting you, it's not unheard when your on the cusp of Immortality but your powers will rise up and protect you when you need it, some times it gives your strength a boost some times it just makes you pass out when it expects pain” Grace explained to me.<br/>Well i had to give my Immortality a round of applause for helping me out, i could imagine how badly it would hurt.<br/>As i looked around at the other students here it only just hit me that there wasn't any Vampires here, of course i shouldn't be surprised this town isn't protected from the sun like a lot of places so Vampires couldn't have free run.<br/>There was very few Vampires that lived here though and they only come out at night, mostly they work hunting down killers and bringing punishments for their crimes.<br/>The rest of the day went smoothly, once i got home i walked up the path to the front door as i did i stopped as the tree i ran into caught my eye.<br/>It looked worse than i did!<br/>The trunk of the tree was half broken and was bending to the side, many branches were broken off laying on the floor or hanging off.<br/>I must of hit that harder than i thought.<br/>I stood there and looked at the tree for a little bit longer.<br/>“that tree took quiet a beating, now if any opponent against you ends up like that i will never have to worry about you again” dad laughed beside me, i jumped slightly.<br/>I didn't know he was standing there.<br/>I kissed his cheek and went to get my protective gear.<br/>I slowly went through them all and put them all on.<br/>“i feel ridiculous” i laughed through the grate of the padded helmet.<br/>“do you think you will ever get married?” dad asked me out of the blue.<br/>“I'm sorry how did you get from this image” i waved my hand to myself “to that thought?” i asked.<br/>“i don't know, i know most dads might not want to think about their little girl growing up and getting married but indulge me” dad had a far away smile as if picturing me.<br/>“i think so, when my fated mate comes along” i told him truthfully.<br/>I know there are those people out there that will whore around before they meet the one they can't live without but i wasn't one of them.<br/>I'm saving myself for him.<br/>“at least your protected” dad said trying to hide a smile as he looked at me.<br/>“i swear if you laugh . . . .” i trailed off the light hearted threat.<br/>Dad raised his hands up, palms facing me while trying to hide a smile.<br/>“just make sure your safe okay” he told me then went over to his car and drove off.</p><p>I spent god knows how long controlling my speed and learning to stop at the right time. It took me several attempts until i got it almost under control then i decided to leave it for today.<br/>I sat up on the grass after falling down for the third time in a row.<br/>I heard a swooshing noise behind me.<br/>I turned around but i didn't see anyone there, then my eyes narrowed on the piece of paper attached to the front door.<br/>I stood up and walked over there as i kept my ears open to all the sounds around me.<br/>I plucked the note of the door and read it.</p><p>  Your getting much better. Thanks for the recommendation the candy apple was good.</p><p>My smile turned into a grin as i shook my head.<br/>He is driven to getting my attention, i pressed the note to my lower lip and grinned, well he just got it!<br/>“congratulations Phantom you interest me”.</p><p>I stood leaning up against the wall that surrounds the school, Grace was off sick today, she accidentally drank a bottle of liquid in the fridge and spent the next few hours throwing up her guts, later she found out that the liquid was a mixture of animal blood and god knows what else, when she tried to tell me over the phone, but the mere thought of it make her wretch so i told her once she's better and she feels up to it she could tell me if she likes.<br/>“i can practically hear you thinking” the Phantom's voice rang.<br/>I looked up to see he was standing on the top of the wall, he stepped off the wall, fell and landed with ease as if he stepped off a curb.<br/>He looked just a handsome as the last time i saw him.<br/>“i got your note” i told him.<br/>“i knew you would” he grinned baring those perfectly straight and perfect teeth.<br/>“what is your name?” i asked.<br/>“Caspion” his smooth voice was like melted chocolate.<br/>“found anything else about me?”<br/>“yes but with every piece of information i get, I'm bombarded with even more curiosity” his eyes were clued on me.<br/>“okay then you can ask me any question and in return i can ask you anything too” he grinned at my idea and nodded.<br/>“deal” he agreed.<br/>Once my first two lessons came about i was focused which surprised me, my curiosity was glowing with anticipation over Caspion's questions for me.<br/>And it wasn't just that, though i wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone because i consider myself for the most part a private person, i think i was starting to like this Phantom.<br/>I haven't given over a lot of thought about my chosen mate except one rule that if i told any other girl in school would think i was crazy.<br/>My one rule is not to waste time on a boyfriend that will leave me, so that meant he wasn't going to be weak, skittish was out of the question, i wouldn't want someone that runs as soon as there is a bump in the road.<br/>There is a criteria in my head and so far no one has been successful, not that anyone has even asked me out or made out that they were interested in that way, and i can honestly say it's not because of the fact that every else in the town thinks in some unknown dangerous creature.<br/>I have ventured outside of town many times and have been to places where no one knew me and no one has looked at me twice.<br/>For a while it gave me low self esteem but after some time thinking about it i deem that those people wasn't worthy.<br/>This is just anther thing that shows that I'm different from all the other girls my age.<br/>Like the way i learn and grow.<br/>Most people if you asked them would say they learned by making mistakes from their own experiences, i learn by example.<br/>I've read over a hundred books and watched so many films, i learn by other peoples mistakes, instead of haunting my memories full of things i wish i never done i just don't do them because i know it will turn out bad and i will regret it afterwards.<br/>I don't think i am an aggressive person, i don't like fighting, i don't like people talking for days about how cool it was watching me beat some one up.<br/>I feel like i am a totally different species to all the girls here, from the way i talk , dress, act and think.<br/>I sat on a bench out side of the main hall that looked more like a castle than a part of a school and just watched everybody else.<br/>I noticed a group of Snake looking creatures know to the world as Scales.<br/>I have always wondered what it would be like to be a Scale.<br/>To have snake scales all over my body, little fangs, dark nails that turn into claws, poisonous bite and those some what scary eyes.<br/>Even the Scales had a aversion to me.<br/>“so i know what my first question is” Caspion said as he sat next to me.<br/>“really do tell”<br/>“i want to tell you why I'm asking these questions first, i want to know what creature you are, i know your not just going to tell me your going to make me work for it so” he rested his arm on the back of the bench and the faced me.<br/>“can you fly?” he asked smoothly.<br/>I blinked at that.<br/>“what!” i laughed.<br/>“no I can't fly” i laughed even harder.<br/>“i know you don't have fangs” Caspion told me.<br/>That at least was right i don't, Vampires and Scales have fangs, Demons, Werewolves and Felines have smaller fangs more like pointy canines.<br/>I don't possess any physical hints for what i am, even what i get angry no claws appear from what I've seen.<br/>Most Immortals claws get longer and sharper when angered.<br/>“do you have any natural enemies?” Caspion asked me, he had his eyes locked on me, i felt like i was the only thing in the world he could see.<br/>“i don't think so, I'm tolerant of all Immortals” it was true, but i couldn't speak for all Wraiths as dangerous as they are believed i doubt they have a lot of friends that are other. But again i couldn't be sure.<br/>“okay i have just more more question left” Caspion told me.<br/>“okay go ahead” i smiled, i couldn't help but wonder what kind of question was next, if it was anything like the flying one I'm looking forward to it.<br/>“why is everyone looking at us?” Caspion raised an eye brow at me.<br/>It took me a second but he was right without looking i could feel every ones eyes on us.<br/>“it's because they can't believe anyone but Grace is talking to me” i told him.<br/>“is it just because they don't know what you are?” his brows drew together.<br/>“people fear what they do not understand”</p><p>As i walked home from school i couldn't help but feel like i was being followed, if people were so scared of me why go out of there way to try and bother me?<br/>I couldn't see anyone but i was more than sure some one was trailing after me, i sighed at the situation i was in.<br/>Everyone knows where i live anyway so why follow me home?<br/>“the kids at school don't have enough brain cells to rub together” i grumbled under my breath.<br/>Once i got home i locked the front door behind me.<br/>Dad was in the front room trying to put together up shelves on the wall by the fireplace.<br/>“is the protection wall up?” i asked, i hung my bag up and put by jacket on a hook.<br/>“yea, why?” dad said from his position on the floor, he looked over at me.<br/>“I think i was followed” i rubbed the back of my neck.<br/>Dad looked at me with a concerned look, he opened his mouth to say something but a noise interrupted him.<br/>It sounded like an electric fence short circuited.<br/>Dads eye widened, i wouldn't of caught it if i blinked, but i saw dad shoot out the door in a blur so fast all i saw was a swoosh of blue from his shirt, the door was wide open by the time i looked over to it.<br/>I went out side but i didn't see dad, i sat on the wooden steps and waited for him to come back.<br/>After a couple of minutes, i could see dad coming back from a mass of trees.<br/>He dropped down beside me.<br/>“i scented someone just outside the protection barrier, someone testing if they can take another swipe at my daughter!” he snarled baring pointy canines.<br/>“well the barrier held up” i offered.<br/>“yes, i guess it did” he nodded gruffly.<br/>“shall i call the coven and tell them we will buy the full package?” i asked.<br/>He only nodded but said nothing.<br/>One of these days he is going to go on a killing rage and take out anyone who tries to hurts me.</p><p>I sat on the kitchen stool and finished talking with the coven.<br/>“thank you, i will tell him” i hung up and sighed happily.<br/>“hey dad they are coming tomorrow morning to install it” i called out but no answer.<br/>“dad?” i called again.<br/>The door was still open but dad wasn't sitting on the step any more.<br/>“oh dad” i sighed sadly, e must be out for a\walk, i could only imagine how he feels, his daughter is getting attacked or attempt attacks on the very edge of the safe haven he built to protect his daughter in the first place.<br/>I'm going to cheer him up tonight with a nice dinner.<br/>But what if he comes back late?<br/>I sighed and made dinner for myself, i decided to try and keep my mind off the second attack.<br/>After dinner i relaxed in front of the TV, i watched a film about a spy, before the spy could catch the villain i fell asleep, i woke up much later on in the night to dad in the kitchen.<br/>I looked up at the clock on the wall, three thirty five in the morning, i stood up and walked softly toward dad, he was on the floor installing compartments under the kitchen tiles.<br/>“more hidden weapons?” i asked.<br/>“most of them, the tile with the star on it front of the fridge has a mobile with credit on it just in case, i talked to Kenny about all this, he is going to come over tomorrow and help out” once dad was finished with a fourth new compartment he stood and came over to me.<br/>“i just want you to be safe” he held me tightly.<br/>“i will be, i promise” i smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>I woke up early with no sleepiness at all.<br/>I sat at in the kitchen and watched the weather on a little TV on the wall while i made waffles and bacon.<br/>Dad was up all night but didn't look tired at all.<br/>Immortals could go weeks with out sleep, but after day three they would start to feel the need.<br/>“i made you waffles, bacon and sausages” i called to dad.<br/>“you good girl” dad grinned as he walked into the kitchen.<br/>He slumped onto one of the stools and rolled his eyes with pleasure when i put his plate in front of him.<br/>“where did you learn to cook so well” he groaned after his first big bite of bacon.<br/>“partly you, partly watching from TV”<br/>“Kenny is coming over soon” dad said around a mouthful of waffle. I flipped the bacon in the frying pan as i told dad over my shoulder “you need to look after you self, go out with guys tonight, go drinking, shoot some pool, you need to start having fun. You deserve happiness, you've done so much for me already  so on a date!”<br/>“I've been meaning to go out soon” he nodded as he devoured his food.<br/>“i promise to go out this week” dad finished his breakfast.<br/>I sat down and had my breakfast, once i was done with the washing up Kenny walked in the open front door.<br/>“hey Rosary” he smiled cheerfully at me.<br/>“hey, you look happy today” i smiled back at him.<br/>“I'm just in a good mood for no reason” he grinned even wider.<br/>“you want some bacon to top it all off” i offered.<br/>“no thanks, but if i was guaranteed someone like you i would have kids” Kenny told me.<br/>Dad walked in with smile on his face and said “but first you need a wife”.<br/>As i walked out the door to go to school dad called to me “be safe!”.<br/>After school i sat on a bench and relaxed.<br/>I raised my face to the sun, closed my eyes and sigh blissfully, there is nothing more relaxing than just sitting down enjoying the sunshine.<br/>Even with my eyes shut i could sense movement.<br/>“so i have my next question” Caspion said and sat next to me.<br/>I looked over and saw he wasn't wearing his school uniform, instead he was wearing a black tunic, green cargo trousers and black trainers.<br/>He looked good.<br/>It was only then i realised i didn't see him in school today.<br/>“where were you today?” i asked him.<br/>“i took the day off to train with my father” he told me in his chocolate smooth voice. Did he have to be so attractive?<br/>“oh, well what is the question you came up with?” i leaned back in the bench.<br/>“are you a carnivore?” Caspion watched my expression closely as he asked me.<br/>“how will knowing that matter?”<br/>“trust me on this it matters” he said smugly.<br/>“I'm a carnivore but i enjoy apples, oranges and grapes” i told him.<br/>“hmmmm . . . interesting” he pondered aloud to himself.<br/>“does too much heat effect your more so than other people?”<br/>“no” i replied simply.<br/>“what about the cold?”<br/>I frowned at that because he might have a point, i enjoy cool weather, when every one else wears a coat i wear a thin jacket, dad thinks it's another Wraith thing.<br/>I did promise to answer though.<br/>“i like cold weather it's bracing, i find it difficult to get cold but not impossible” i answered honestly.<br/>Taking in to account those last two questions, does he really suspect I'm a Iceling!<br/>God if i was one i wouldn't have to hide my identity, i have read up on every Immortal race that has ever lived or rumoured to live. I remember reading from a book about them.</p><p>Icelings</p><p>Weaknesses: Too much heat, Fire, Strong rays of the sunlight.<br/>Strengths: Their ice can freeze an Immortal to death, some can even control blizzards. They can turn water to ice and trap you in ice. They can blast ice through the palms of their hands and control ice with their minds depending on the experience and age of the Iceling.</p><p>“so your not an Iceling” he grinned at me.<br/>“no I'm not” i chuckled lightly.<br/>“do you bite” he blurted out.<br/>“other people?” i gave him a strange look.<br/>“in a fight” he added.<br/>“well the only fights I've been in are the ones in fighting class and no i haven't bitten them, is this your so so subtle way of asking me if I'm a Vampire?”<br/>“it was rumoured of half Vampire half other creatures that can withstand the sun” Caspion reasoned.<br/>I heard that but i dismissed it.<br/>“so no fangs then?” he leaned in as if he could see my teeth through my skin.<br/>“not the last time i checked at least” i smiled at him.<br/>“i hear Vampires before they turn Immortal eat food as well as blood” Caspion frowned as if he wasn't supposed to say that out loud.<br/>“then you've heard right, when they turn Immortal they no longer crave food of the earth, they only need blood but they could still eat” i told him.<br/>“can't they learn to crave food again?” Caspion asked me.<br/>“could you learn to crave drinking blood?” i asked him.<br/>His face screwed up in distaste.<br/>I love sharing my knowledge, it's a rare pleasure for someone to just come up to me and talk to me, i pleasure didn't realise i secretly craved until now.<br/>I guess everyone wants to socialise some times, not all the time though that would be grating on the nerves!<br/>“your father has been walking around with a worried look on his face” Caspion piped up.<br/>“a problem with work” a believable lie, Caspion will find out what his job eventually, but i don't think he will dig for information as soon as he knows dad's job he will get bored of that lead and move on to another theory.<br/>This is kind of fun, but if he gets too curious i will have to throw him a red herring.<br/>“do you . . . .” i trailed off as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end with awareness.<br/>Someone is watching me!<br/>I turned around and looked down the street, i narrowed my eyes on one of the roof tops where i think i saw movement.<br/>I spied Caspion looked in the direction i was.<br/>“you see a cat or something?” he asked.<br/>“um no i just remembered i have a few things i need to do” i smiled politely at him.<br/>“that's okay it will give me more time to come up with more questions” Caspion smiled charmingly.<br/>My brain froze at his smile.<br/>What the hell is wrong with me!<br/>“i will see tomorrow” i smiled then trotted off.</p><p>I met up with Grace a few hours later.<br/>Once i changed out of my school clothes into a yellow button up sleeveless top, black jeans and comfy shoes.<br/>We decided to hang out at The Cauldron Pub.<br/>“how nervous are you about him sniffing around?” Grace asked me over a glass of Cola.<br/>“not very at the moment” i answered honestly.<br/>“so tell me about what's going on with you?”<br/>“well my mum is strong enough to hug me again” Grace told me but i could see the pain she was trying to hide.<br/>I heard about the slip up.<br/>Grace accidentally touched skin with her mum.<br/>“she wears a jump suit with oven mitts on her hands now” Grace frowned with Sadness.<br/>My attempt to change the subject only shifted to an even more uncomfortable topic. I looked around to find a way to make her happy again.<br/>I looked over her shoulder and smiled.<br/>“stay here” i told her then got up and went over to the bar.<br/>Once i came back i put a bottle on the table, two tumbler glasses and a bag of pretzels.<br/>Grace glanced up from her lap with surprised.<br/>“honey rum” she grinned.<br/>“lets drink” i smiled at her, i opened the bottle and poured it in both glasses.<br/>I nudged a glass towards Grace.<br/>“to your mothers health” i raised my glass up.<br/>“thanks” Grace smiled as the pain that was in her eyes vanished to reveal a happy light.<br/>We clinked glasses and drank.<br/>I poured some pretzels beside Graces glass.<br/>I always strive to make Grace as comfortable as possible about her poisonous skin.<br/>We sat there for a while and just talked.<br/>“okay, i better go home, mum promised to share with me her coveted cherry pie recipe” Grace smiled warmly.<br/>“wow you should feel honoured” her mother's recipe was famous in this town.<br/>“take the bottle home to share with your mother” i waved at the bottle.<br/>“thanks, if i could hug you i would” she smiled then grabbed the bottle and left.<br/>Her words stuck with me as i sat there.<br/>I knew she meant it, i frown as i felt something warm down my cheek, i touched the back of my hand on my cheek and pulled it back.<br/>My eyes widened in disbelief at the tear on my hand!<br/>Did the thought of hugging my best friend effect me that much?<br/>I shook my head and laughed.<br/>“soppy cow” i snorted and wiped away any traces of a tear.<br/>I put the half empty bag of pretzels in my bag and headed outside.<br/>I rolled a toffee around my mouth as i thought about how lucky i am.<br/>The streets were dry and warm, the sunset glowed in the distance, as i walked through town heading home i watched groups of friends laughing and strolling in shops together.<br/>I saw a woman walking down the street with her ten year old daughter.<br/>They both held shopping bags, chatting together like you would with your friends, they looked so comfortable together like me and my dad.<br/>As i watched them for the first time i could remember i thought of my mother.<br/>From the scary impression she left on my dad i gather she would not be the shopping and girl talk kind of mother.<br/>She will be coming here soon to “collect” me.<br/>As i thought of her i didn't get a fuzzy feeling at the nearing date i will finally meet my mother.<br/>There is a girl in my class that has a mother that died when she was very young, she is obsessed to find out every piece of information about her mother, she keeps her old wedding dress to wear on her own wedding day, she wears her mothers earrings and tries to act like her.<br/>I have no yearning to find out what my mother does in her spare time, i have no desire to run into her arms, hold her, tell her how much i love and miss her because that cold hard fact was . . . . .<br/>I don't miss her, i didn't even know her and if she does come here to rip me away from the greatest dad i have ever known i will fight tooth and nail to protect the perfect life i have here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 7</p><p>I sat with dad in a sports bar, i have to admit i didn't know much about sports just snippets that dad tells me, but the reason why i go with dad here is because he gets so happy showing off his knowledge.<br/>We ordered burgers and skinny fries, dad drank a glass of beer while i stuck to a very girly drink he bought me.<br/>The glass was pink, with neon swizzle sticks, chunks of fruit, the liquid was bright orange.<br/>When dad gave it to me i couldn't help but laugh.<br/>Right now we were watching hockey, every five seconds a loud cheer, but i couldn't decided if the noises were happy or angry.<br/>I ate some fries while i paid attention to the hockey players, it was a wonder how they stayed up straight, i would be on my ass in seconds.<br/>The place wasn't packed nor was it empty, just the right amount of people.<br/>Greg and Frank sat next to dad.<br/>“heard you guys were in here” Frank grinned widely.<br/>Dad chatted to the guys while i tried to figure out the rules of the game.<br/>“why if it isn't the gardener” a voice sneered.<br/>I snapped my attention from the large TV on the wall to the man standing in front of us.<br/>“and very interesting to see by way the danger of the town” he glanced at me.<br/>“Sirus” dad growled in warning.<br/>“i mean no offence” he raised his hands up in a mocking gesture.<br/>I felt something bubbling under the surface of my chest, like my powers were saying “let me at him, let me at him!”<br/>“I'm for you daughter living here, the town has a pool going on her powers” he said.<br/>What!<br/>“watch your mouth” dad snapped.<br/>“i bet two grand she will turn dark and destroy the town” he smirked.<br/>Well that did it.<br/>Sirus looked at me and flinched.<br/>“would you like a preview of that” my voice was unrecognisable, i could feel my eyes glowing yellow.<br/>Sirus stepped back.<br/>He sneered at me then left.<br/>The bubbling feeling instantly went away and i realised what i did.<br/>I stepped into a argument that was intended for dad.<br/>It wasn't a secret that man's pride is important, i hope i didn't embarrass him.<br/>Dads arm wrapped around me.<br/>“that's my girl” dad exclaimed.<br/>He looked more than proud.<br/>“let me buy you another drink” Greg grinned with proud.<br/>For the rest of the evening dad and his friends drank in my name.<br/>We finished our meals and then we went home.<br/>I opened the front door as dad and i laughed.<br/>“i would pay to see his face like that again, i thought he was going to wet himself” dad chuckled as he threw his keys on the kitchen table.<br/>I stopped as i just got through the door.<br/>I frowned and turned in place.<br/>“dad?” <br/>“yea” he said and looked at me.<br/>“some things off” i said in a weird tone.<br/>“maybe I'm just paranoid . . .” i trailed off.<br/>Dad searched the house, i stayed down stairs as per his request.<br/>Once he came back he was grinning.<br/>“what?” i smiled back.<br/>“their was cat in the bathroom, you sensed a cat” he laughed.<br/>I rolled my eyes even though i couldn't hide a smile.<br/>“it's good though you senses are getting stronger” dad smiled proudly at me.<br/>“i better get ready for bed” i smiled at past him.<br/>“or . . . .” i stopped at that and turned to look at him.<br/>“or we could sit in front of the TV, reheat some pizza and chat” dad offered.<br/>“yea, why not” i smiled.<br/>“I'll get the pizza” i headed into the kitchen.<br/>“get some hot sauce” dad called me me from the sofa.</p><p>I sat in class making notes on the side of my work book, i glanced over to my right to see a folded piece of paper.<br/>I sighed in exasperation.<br/>Not another note telling me to move out of town.<br/>I flipped open the paper with hope the student that wrote this at least came up with some new insults.<br/>But to my surprise it wasn't a note i a was expecting.</p><p>Thought you could have a change of pace with the notes that are flying your way, i have a few more theories and questions, a few are a little strange but try not to laugh. If you have time in your busy schedule meet me at The Purple Sheep after classes are over, ridicules name by the way! <br/>But by what i hear you seem to enjoy it the most.</p><p>I tried to hide a smile as i popped the note in my bag and tried to concentrate on my work, but i found myself not quite getting into the roll of things while Caspion was on my mind.<br/>Unfortunately the rest of the school day went by slowly, but when it was over i almost heaved a sigh of relief.<br/>I put my things back in my bag and tried to seem to excited to leave school, i didn't want everybody knowing that I'm close to losing my head over a boy.<br/>I headed over to The Purple Sheep, as i walked in i noticed not many people were their.<br/>I sat at a table next to a large poster on the wall of what looked like a painting of a couple dancing.<br/>I looked at the menus being held in a wooden holder and decided to read it while i waited.<br/>I sat their for a minute or two until movement caught my eye.<br/>“you look lovely as usual” Caspion smiled charmingly as he sat opposite me.<br/>My heart skipped a beat.<br/>Why was he being so nice?, it was like a switch just flicked on inside him and turned him from handsome and charming to stunning and irresistible.<br/>“your probably wondering why i asked you here” he smiled at me showing off his perfectly straight teeth.<br/>Wow.<br/>“it drifted through my mind” i replied which earned me yet another heart stopping smile.<br/>“I've decided to up the ante” Caspion said with a very confident smile as he relaxed back in his chair.<br/>“really?, how?” i took off my jacket, i slowed what i was doing as i noticed Caspions eyes were locked on what i was doing.<br/>He shook him self and then smiled at me again.<br/>“just as I'm guessing what you are, you have to guess what my plan is” Caspion grinned at me.<br/>“all right, this should be fun” i smiled back.<br/>“i hope i didn't make you wait too long” Caspion rested his chin on his hand.<br/>“i was only here for a minute” <br/>He's starting to look at me in a different way, does he have a suspicion that I'm a Wraith?<br/>Caspion then proceeded to order us drinks.<br/>“what do you do?, you've spent all this time trying to figure me out but i know nothing about you” i ran my thumb up and down my palm.<br/>“well, i moved here a month ago, but i was training with my family, i had all my work forwarded to the house so i wouldn't miss anything” Caspion told me.<br/>“but now your back in school?”<br/>“i finished my training” he shrugged.<br/>“what was your last part of your training?” i asked, the waitress came over looking preoccupied and gave us our drinks then slunk off.<br/>“learning about The Enemies Of The Immortal World” Caspion told me.<br/>“so Gavrilovich would be among them then” i nodded.<br/>He nodded too as he looked at the table.<br/>Gavrilovich or Gavril to allies was famous among the Lore.<br/>Known as The Feline General or The Feral General due to his cruelty.<br/>“how much do you know about him?”<br/>I tilted my head to the side in thought.<br/>“probably the same as you”<br/>“come on, impress me with your knowledge” he coaxed.<br/>I looked up at him in surprise.<br/>Did he know how much pleasure it gave me to share knowledge.<br/>“okay, well lets see, Description: a 6 foot 6 burly man, fists like anvils, broad shoulders, blood red cat eyes, black hair that reaches the collar of his shirt, clothes dripping with wealth, long black claws, long fangs that hang over his lower lip when he opens his mouth, a small scar just above his right eye brow, pale skin.” i watched him as i spoke, he nodded as if he already knew all this.<br/>“his possessions, a army of large blood crazed cats with red glowing eyes that feed on Immortal flesh. He has a few powerful Immortals that follow and serve his every will.” i said by heart.<br/>I noticed he knew this also.<br/>All right try this!<br/>“Location . . .” i trailed off and gauged his reaction.<br/>He stiffened and watched me intently, he leaned in slightly.<br/>Ah, i guess he didn't find out everything from researching.<br/>“he has a hide out hidden to the rest of the world and has never been found, although it is rumoured he lives in a deserted kingdom that is guarded by his cat army, the whole kingdom is protected by a magical and invisible dome that cloaks his location from both physical entry and magical. Only Gavrilovich, his allies and any unfortunate Immortals that are taken captive can go in.” i watched his face as he drank all this in.<br/>“looks like you didn't read ahead in that text book” i chuckled.<br/>“you really do know more than the average Immortal” Caspion smiled clearly impressed.<br/>“ah flattery” i sighed in happiness.<br/>Caspion grinned at me.<br/>“is their anyway i could coax more valuable information out of you?” he raised an eye brow.<br/>“a slice of chocolate thunder cake will buy my mind for a spell” i grinned at him.</p><p>By the time i got half way through my dessert i already staggered Caspion with my knowledge.<br/>“how do you know all this?” Caspion breathed, his face was that of wonder.<br/>“i remember everything i read and i love gathering information” i smiled.<br/>“but not as much as you love sharing information” Caspion pointed out.<br/>“is it that obvious?”<br/>“you have a glow about you when your happy and your never more happy than drinking in new things” Caspion stirred his drink with a straw.<br/>“and how do you know all this” i turned his question against him.<br/>“i told you that i was going to up the ante, i took full advantage of my new plan” Caspion said vaguely.<br/>“so you've been spying on me” i nodded as i took another mouthful of cake.<br/>“more like observing” Caspion corrected.<br/>“and how much have you found out so far?” i leaned back in my chair.<br/>“you love pretzels, you have a friend called Grace that covers her skin, you love the feel of sunlight on your skin, your house is protected, you have a star shaped scar on the back of your hand, you have insane luck” he snorted the last.<br/>“what do you mean?”<br/>“you don't see it?” at my blank look he choked in surprise.<br/>“you really don't see it?!”<br/>“see what?” i frowned.<br/>“when you was walking home yesterday you narrowly missed a ball that swooshed by your head, again and again I'm staggered at how many times things could go wrong but don't, it's as if you have a magical force field around you that negate any attempts against you” Caspion explained.<br/>“can't say I've ever noticed” not when people are trying to kill me.<br/>Though he does have a point, no one has succeeded yet so i guess I'm lucky in that aspect.<br/>“do me a favour at some time just stopped yourself and pay attention around you, you might find out how extraordinarily lucky your are!”<br/>“can you fight?” Caspion said after a pause.<br/>“there's room for improvement” i said vaguely.<br/>Caspion mulled this over for a while.<br/>Caspion opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket.<br/>He looked from his phone to me and then his phone again.<br/>“I'll wait here” i reassured him.<br/>Caspion rewarded me with another of his earth shattering smiles then went outside to take his call.<br/>As i waited i finished my drink and noticed their was light music dancing in the air.<br/>Caspion came back but didn't sit down.<br/>“I'm sorry but i will have to cut this short, do you mind if we meet up tomorrow” Caspion offered.<br/>Once i nodded he smiled again scrabbling my mind.<br/>“i will send you word of where to meet” Caspion told me.<br/>My heart stopped beating when he held my hand in his, raised my hand to his face and kissed my knuckles.<br/>My voice box refused to work.<br/>I opened my mouth but nothing came out.<br/>“i will see you tomorrow Rosary” Caspion's eyes danced with emotion i couldn't place.<br/>Then he left and i sat their for a full two minutes frozen in place.<br/>Once my heart calmed some what i pulled my hand out of the air where he took it and placed it over my mouth.<br/>He was irresistible!<br/>I took a few deep breaths, it was only then i noticed he had already paid, when did he do that?<br/>I guess i wasn't paying attention to anything but his lips on my hand.<br/>My heart sped up as i recalled it.<br/>“okay!” i said to myself then grabbed my things and left.</p><p>I sat on the sofa chair in the front room with a thick hardback book in my hands, page thirty one and it was grasping my attention since i walked in the door.<br/>Dad walked past me and grabbed his jacket off the sofa.<br/>“going out with the guys?” i wrenched my eyes away from the book.<br/>“yea, Frank, Greg, Kenny and i are going to play a bit of rugby then drink some beers and to end we are going to be daring and eat some sushi at this new placed that's just opened” he grinned.<br/>Dad loves doing things that's risky, but sushi!<br/>“well i hope you have fun” i smiled up at him trying to hide a smirk.<br/>“what are you getting up to while I'm gone?” he put on his gloves and checked his wallet.<br/>“eat some left over birthday cake, read more of this book and then bed” i twirled my book mark in my hand.<br/>“okay then hope you have fun” dad called to me from the door.<br/>“you too, good luck!” i called back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 8</p><p>I sat next to Grace, i yawned behind my hand.<br/>“what did you do yesterday?” Grace grinned at me.<br/>“well my dad went out with his friends, drinking beer, rugby and sushi at that new place, turns out the sushi was bad and he had been vomiting ever since, i got a call from the hospital saying that my dad has been emitted. He will be staying there for a day or two to make sure he brings up what's bugging him, after school I'm gonna go over there and bring him some juice from the Black Cat Dinner he loves” i sighed.<br/>“well he had a rough night” Grace gasped.<br/>“he won't be trying sushi any time soon” i snorted.<br/>“will he be okay?” Grace asked as she pasted me some notes for maths.<br/>“i think so, right now he's just spending his time throwing up and watching TV” i felt bad for dad, maybe if he had luck like me.<br/>Luck.<br/>Caspion said i was insanely lucky and i did say i would try and notice this.<br/>I'll try and look out for it today, starting with Grace.<br/>“here's a random question” i started, Grace turned to me with expectant.<br/>“do you think I'm lucky?” i asked.<br/>“oh yea!” she laughed.<br/>“really?”<br/>“you don't see it?, you have to be the luckiest person on the face of the earth, trust me it's a good thing” Grace chuckled.<br/>“well give me an example” Grace thought about it for a second then smiled and faced me.<br/>“the flu epidemic” Grace told me.<br/>“what flu epidemic?”<br/>“see right there!, a month ago almost all the school was sick so they had cancel school for a week because their wasn't enough students to teach, the people who didn't have the flu had the cold and you were healthy as a horse, not even a sneeze came out of you. You must have a magic immune system” Grace told me.<br/>“i thought they were doing up one of the halls and it was too dangerous for us to come to school”<br/>“i wish i had a touch of your good luck” Grace sighed.<br/>“what do you mean?” i tilted my head in slight worry.<br/>“my mum is teaching me her old recipes and it's not going well, i think i just have no talent for cooking which is sad because i really want to learn, i think i will just have to try harder” Grace said with determination.</p><p>For the rest of the day i kept an eye out for anything else that would prove how lucky i am, but nothing so far.<br/>I was so wrapped up in thought i bumped into someone, when i chest knocked against their back i stumbled and almost fell but a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around me and kept me up.<br/>I noticed the arms were blue.<br/>Oh god!<br/>I looked up to the face that belonged to the arms.<br/>Caspion.<br/>“well hello” he smiled charmingly.<br/>“hi” was all i could muster.<br/>“i was hoping to bump into you” he chuckled.<br/>“really” i breathed.<br/>“yea to arrange another meeting time” his smile almost turned me into a puddle.<br/>God his eyes are amazing!<br/>I mentally shook myself when i realised he was still holding me in a very heroic  way, prince rescuing the princess style.<br/>And then i realised everyone in the corridor was staring at us, they looked at him in shock and at me with a strange look as if waiting for me to rip him to pieces for touching me.<br/>“er, Caspion?” i muttered.<br/>He looked at us and laughed.<br/>He stood me up again and let go.<br/>“how about tonight at seven, i have to visit my dad in hospital” i pressed my books to my chest in an attempt to keep my cool, but his smile was scrabbling my dissolve.<br/>“i hope he's okay” he said with a sympathetic look on his handsome face.<br/>“just some bad sushi” i mumbled.<br/>“oooh sounds nasty” he winced.<br/>“I'll make sure to give him your best wishes” i promised.<br/>“good, would you like to meet up at the same place” he looked like he was hiding a smirk.<br/>“the name isn't that ridiculous” i sighed.<br/>“yes it is!” he laughed.<br/>“who the hell thought The Purple Sheep would be a good idea!” he laughed harder.<br/>I even cracked a smile.<br/>“at least i made you smile” he grinned at me.<br/>“i gotta get to my next class” i told him in a shy way that i mentally kicked myself for.<br/>“okay then, see you later” he said in my ear as he walked past me and disappeared.<br/>I whistled low.<br/>God he knew just how to what to say and how to say it to turn me into a mess.<br/>“what was that?” Grace appeared beside me.<br/>“well how long where you watching?”<br/>“i saw the whole thing and so did a good amount of the school” Grace said.<br/>“oh god” i sighed.<br/>“who is he?” even though he was long gone Grace looked in the direction he left in.<br/>“Caspion”<br/>“well he is certainly confident” she chuckled.<br/>“it's like i have no back bone when he's about” i shook my head.<br/>“don't beat your self up, i think a good half of that is his fault, no one else walks around with that much confidence about them selves” Grace pointed out.<br/>“i guess your right” i nodded in agreement.</p><p>I sat by dad's hospital bed and looked at his very pale face.<br/>“how are you feeling?” i asked.<br/>“i feel better than i did last night” he grimaced.<br/>“i brought you some tomato soup with some buttered bread, some newspapers and magazines” i handed him a paper bag, i placed the magazines on the side table.<br/>“thank you so much i haven't eaten since yesterday” he groaned weakly.<br/>“did anyone else get sick?” i asked.<br/>“no, the guys were fine, they seemed shocked i was the only one that got sick” he frowned as he took small spoonfuls of soup, seeming to be a bit on edge about any food.<br/>Not that i could blame him!<br/>“Grace hopes you get well soon” i told him.<br/>“that's of her” his voice sounded broken.<br/>I never really thought of my dad being strong or weak before, i guess bad food would make even the hardest of Immortals sick.<br/>I watched over my dad as he weakly brought up the spoon to his lips.<br/>I stayed another half hour then i left to let him rest.<br/>I didn't tell dad about Caspion, the last thing a sick dad needs to hear is that his only daughter is seeing a boy.<br/>I went home to change before i meet up with Caspion.<br/>For the first time in my life i found myself very aware of what i look like.<br/>I had the overwhelming need to dress up for him, but to hell if i made it obvious that i care what he thinks.<br/>I threw on a pair of jeans and a green polo neck top, i slipped on a pair of simple black shoes and grabbed my handbag.<br/>I decided to walk to The Purple Sheep than take my bike.<br/>Once i got their i noticed Caspion wasn't their yet.<br/>I felt almost embarrassed that i was the first one here again.<br/>I have always been punctual so i wouldn't look strange, i sat down at the same table as before and ordered myself a glass of lemonade, this time their were more people in here but not crowded.<br/>So these are going to be the people spreading around town about me and Caspion then.<br/>As i waited i took out a book for a bit of light reading.</p><p>Still Caspion didn't turn up, i wonder what was keeping him so busy.<br/>A explosion erupted outside.<br/>I frowned a went outside to investigate.<br/>Fights often broke out in the ruthless world of Immortals but explosions were knew to me.<br/>Caspion!<br/>He was jumping rooftop to roof top and landing very gracefully, looking very handsome in dark grey trousers, a black shirt, black leather jacket with sunglasses covering his eyes.<br/>I caught his eye and landed beside me.<br/>“we will have to move this meeting” Caspion smiled at me.<br/>Before i could reply he picked me up in his strong arms in a rescuing  princess style.<br/>He jumped up on a rooftop as if we both weighed less that a bag sugar.<br/>“what are you doing?” i asked as i wrapped my arms around his neck for support.<br/>“i haven't explained yet have i?, I'm sorry to say but an old rival of mine has come out of the wood work in at a very poor time. I was on my way to meet you when he came smashing into my life” he chuckled.<br/>I looked behind him to see a burly looking boy that had to be a year or two older than Caspion, his claws were black and sharp.<br/>I gulped at the thought of being rendered into bits by them<br/>“he looks angry, why are you two rivals?” i asked.<br/>Caspion opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the angry rival.<br/>“quit showing off for the lass!” he growled at Caspion in a Scottish accent.<br/>“he's a Scott?” i murmured to myself.<br/>“got a problem with that!” he growled as he pursued us as Caspion touched down on the ground and ran in a blur but the rival still followed.<br/>“tut tut, such bad manners in front of a lady” Caspion shook his head.<br/>“quit chatting her up and fight me!” he bellowed.<br/>“I'm not known to shy away from a fight but today i have a date” Caspion grinned at me.<br/>“date!” i gasped.<br/>“she doesn't seem to like you, dump the lass and fight me!” the rival vaulted himself up into the air and landed a few feet in front of us.<br/>Caspion stopped, still carrying me i looked up at the rival.<br/>“maybe i should leave you two to it” i suggested.<br/>“no chance” Caspion shook his head and set me down on my feet.<br/>“don't turn your back on me!” his rival growled.<br/>“till next time” Caspion waved at his very angry opponent, Caspions arm wrapped around my waist.<br/>Caspion bent down slightly and vaulted himself in the air as if he was catapulted with great force.<br/>I clung on to Caspion for dear life, all i could hear is air swooshing past us and a angry voice calling after Caspion.<br/>Though it was hard i kept my eyes open, the view was amazing.<br/>It was as if i was a bird in the sky.<br/>“wow” i breathed.<br/>Then a thought entered my head.<br/>“um Caspion?”<br/>“yes” he turned to me and gazed at me with his incredible eyes.<br/>“what is your landing plan?” i asked as we stopped going up and started going down.<br/>“what do you think i spent all my time training for?” he chuckled.<br/>As we plummeted down i started holding on to Caspion tighter, he scooped me up in his arms princess style again and tightened his grip slightly.<br/>“er Casp?” my voice wavered as we became much closer to the ground.<br/>I hid my face in his neck as we landed, his strong legs took the impact with no wear or tear.<br/>After his legs firmly took the force of the ground he went onto one bent knee.<br/>“well that wasn't so bad was it?” Caspion chuckled at the horror on my face.<br/>“how in the name of god did you do that with out pulverizing your legs, your not Immortal!” i gasped.<br/>“no but i train, i have been training like that since i was seven, are you okay to walk?”<br/>“i think my legs are too scared to walk” i felt legless.<br/>Caspion chuckled and stood up with me in tow.<br/>He opened the door to The Purple Sheep gracefully and without dropping me.<br/>Eyes locked on us in both shock and slight fear.<br/>If dad wasn't in the hospital he would hear about this in the next five minutes, Caspion sat me down by the window and then sat next to me.<br/>He shrugged off his jacket an act that was oddly attractive, to reveal his shirt more.<br/>“how's your dad today?” Caspion asked me as if what happened outside never occurred.<br/>“the same” i replied.<br/>“i have a feeling he will bounce back” Caspion ran his fingers through his hair which distracted me more than i would of liked.<br/>“really?” i asked.<br/>At his blank expression i belted a humourless laugh.<br/>“the angry Scott outside” i prompted.<br/>“that's amazing, how did you know his name?” Caspion wore a look of surprise.<br/>It took me a second but it clicked it what he meant.<br/>“he is Scottish and his name is Scott!” i gasped.<br/>“yea, his parents had a evil sense of humour” Caspion laughed.<br/>“why was he so angry at you?”<br/>“we have been at log heads since i was five, i guess i have been given a life long rival, it keeps things interesting” he shrugged.<br/>Caspion's eyes locked on me, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his arms on the table towards me.<br/>“i have my question”<br/>I looked up at him expectantly.<br/>“are you scared?” he asked, his brows drawn in worry.<br/>“why would you ask that?” i breathed.<br/>“well . . . . your by yourself mostly, expect your friend Grace and your dad your by yourself, the town fears you like a deadly plague and i heard about your house being attacked . . i . . .” he trailed off struggling to keep down a strong emotion.<br/>“I'm not scared of this town” that was true. I wasn't scare of this town.<br/>At his frown i confirmed it “I'm telling the truth”.<br/>“I'm scared of something much darker, much stronger and it will come find me eventually” i said vaguely.<br/>Caspion was quiet, rolling around my cryptic words in his head.<br/>“what are you afraid of?” his eyes flickered black. I jumped in my seat at that, embarrassingly more violently than i would admit to anyone.<br/>Caspion's face looked shocked at my reaction, his eyes turned clear again.<br/>His hair didn't go spiky and and his canines didn't lengthen, but his eyes did change.<br/>“sorry i was caught off guard” i flushed.<br/>“what did you see?” he asked me, he leaned back as if concerned he would frighten me again.<br/>“your eyes flickered black” i told him.<br/>His lips parted in surprise but what happened next caught me off guard even more.<br/>He burst out laughing.<br/>“why are you laughing?” i hissed.<br/>“i just can't imagine you being spooked by a gentle Phantom like me” he chuckled.<br/>“with all that's happening in your life, why would you worry about me?”<br/>“truthfully?, I've read about Phantoms i know when struck with a strong emotion your eyes will turn black, i also know that if you ever encounter a Phantom in a rage you better off running in the opposite direction” i explained.<br/>“unless you know you have a fair chance of beating the Phantom” Caspion offered.<br/>“spiky hair, black eyes, canines sharpen and lengthen” i murmured.<br/>“ah” he whistled low.<br/>“have you ever seen a Phantom in that state?”<br/>“no” i replied simply.<br/>“well i should reassure you, that state would in most cases happen if a loved one is in danger, as long as you don't attack a Phantoms family or close friends you should be fine” Caspion smiled at me making my heart skip a beat.<br/>“so tell me what are you going to do after this?” he asked me.<br/>“well i think i will visit my dad” i nodded to myself.<br/>I hope he's feeling better.<br/>“I'm going to have a nice hot bath, dinner, reading and then bed” i told him.<br/>“what are you reading right now?” Caspion asked with a smile on his face.<br/>“a book about a legendary Vampire” i said in awe.<br/>“your expression says much” he observed.<br/>“i admire the Vampire in the book” i told him.<br/>“i think you more than admire him” his tone sounded . . . . . jealous?<br/>“you think i have feelings for a person that is a figment of someone's imagination?”<br/>“i think your admiration has turned into a . . .” he trailed off trying to find the right word.<br/>“crush” he decided on.<br/>“i don't think your wrong, even though he doesn't exist he amazes me” i sighed.<br/>“do all characters in books move you?”<br/>“the books i read do” i smiled.<br/>“how many authors are you currently enjoying the works of?” a light smile played on his face as he leaned forward slightly.<br/>“I'm hopelessly devoted to five but i do venture to other authors to try and find any other writer that might join my list of favourite authors” Caspion grinned at me.<br/>“your so passionate” he murmured.<br/>I blushed lightly.<br/>“would you like a drink?” he offered.<br/>“lemonade” i replied, Caspion went off to get us drinks.<br/>Once he came back he asked me more questions about myself, from my favourite colour to what i want to do with my life.<br/>“i think i want to be a warrior and a scholar” i admitted.<br/>“a deep thinking fighter” Caspion mused.<br/>“exactly” i smiled at him again.<br/>He has the uncanny ability to bring a smile to my lips so easily.<br/>“there is something about I've noticed, you don't seem to be averse to anyone” at my frown he continued “you see almost every kind of Immortal strolling down the streets in your town, i know of a few people who discriminate against certain parts of the Immortal world, as an example i have an Uncle who detests Demons to the point he can't even control his anger around them. But you however you seem tolerant of all creatures and didn't bat an eyelid with all the assassins and warriors that have turned up in town, for a lot of people it takes years to grow and nurture their mind and heart, you seem to have been born with kindness and understanding far beyond your years” his eyes were intense to the point they were sparkling.<br/>“i learn through books, complex characters that go through hardships, sorrow, kindness, selflessness and sacrifices” i explained.<br/>“so you can avoid embarrassing memories?”<br/>“oh no i have plenty of those, i just don't see the logic behind putting myself in situations that will end badly” i said as i rested my hands on the table, i absently linked my fingers together.<br/>“such as?” he prompted.<br/>I blew air out of my mouth as i thought of a good example.<br/>“well for instance one of the girls in my class years ago tried to get me on a date with some random boy i have only seen once, he wasn't my type, to save a long story short i just wasn't interested. But sadly the girl wouldn't take a hint and kept trying and trying, it got annoying to the point i . . . .” i bit my lip.<br/>“what?” Caspion grinned.<br/>“well people back off once they hear about me, about the fact everyone else is scared of me, that they think I'm dangerous so i didn't make a secret of my reputation” i huffed.<br/>Caspion laughed heartily.<br/>“you scared the boy” he chuckled at me.<br/>“well . . . . yea, he couldn't look at me with out throwing up” i forced out.<br/>“the poor thing must have been terrified” Caspion shook his head trying to hide his amusement.<br/>I smiled and shook my head as well.<br/>Caspion's effect on me was mind blowing.<br/>“if you really wanted you he wouldn't of been scared off so easily, you need someone with a stronger stomach” he smirked.<br/>“stop it, i probably scared him for life!” this only made him laugh harder.<br/>We sat there for ages just talking and laughing.<br/>“your so different from what i expected” i swirled my straw in my drink.<br/>“what do you mean?” his eyes locked on mine.<br/>“well you've seen the way everyone else treats me, every boy in town would have a heart attack if i spoke to them but you go out of your way to talk to me, why is that?” Caspion chuckled.<br/>“you interest me” Caspion grinned.<br/>“your that interested in what creature i am?” i raised an eye brow, a smile played on my lips.<br/>“it's not just that, your a beam of light shooting through the darkness” he murmured.</p><p>We sat there for another hour until Caspion's rival landed on the roof calling for him.<br/>“well at least he gave us this much” Caspion laughed.<br/>“i gotta deal with this, let me walk you out” he smiled at me, he walked me outside.<br/>His rival was currently swinging from a street lamp not too far from us.<br/>“well he's a polite rival i give him that” i said as the rival in question sat on top of the street lamp.<br/>“i will see you later” he reached for my hand and kissed my knuckles again.<br/>“come on Caspion!” his rival yelled breaking the moment.<br/>“hold your horses!” Caspion yelled back.<br/>“see ya” he winked at me and bolted down the road, his rival was hot on his tail.<br/>“finally!, i thought you two were going to take forever!”<br/>“jealous Werewolf?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9</p><p>The weekend came as welcoming as cooling rain in a hot desert.<br/>I woke up at seven am wide awake from the best nights sleep of my life, i did the house cleaning, laundry, shopping and made my bed before ten.<br/>I decided to visit dad at the hospital.<br/>As i walked into the hospital room i smiled at my dad sitting up in his bed reading a newspaper.<br/>“hey dad” i greeted as i sat down next to the bed.<br/>“did you know there was a dead body found on the outskirts of town?” he rested the newspaper on his lap.<br/>“no, anyone i know?” i enquired.<br/>“just a girl new to town, got a job two days ago at the florist in town, they think it might have been a group of people that murdered her” he faced me with a worry crease on his forehead.<br/>“your worried about me” i said.<br/>“i know i probably don't have anything to worry about and most people here would never harm you partly because of me and partly because they don't know your powers, but be careful for me” i smiled warmly at him.<br/>“i promise i will try, you look better by the way” i added.<br/>“yea they are going to release me tonight, i can't wait to go home and relax, Frank will pick me up and bring me to the house” dad rubbed his forehead.<br/>“i still can't believe your the only one that got ill” i shook my head.<br/>“yea, Greg was saying the same thing when he and guys visited yesterday” he chuckled.<br/>“i got you something your gonna like” i smiled.<br/>His eyes lit up when he saw the familiar brown paper bag.<br/>“you beautiful girl!” he clapped as i handed the bag to him.<br/>“me or the burger?” i grinned.<br/>“both” he said before he tore into his bacon double cheese burger.<br/>He made a groan of approval, i chuckled as he gave me a thumbs up, not ready to talk while in such a love affair with his food.<br/>I sat beside him and read a magazine while i waited.<br/>After he wolfed down his food he sighed happily.<br/>“your the best” he grinned.<br/>“i know, you really do look good dad, i was a bit worried about you sometimes i forget your Immortal” i smiled lightly at him.<br/>“there's nothing to worry about me i may not look like a ruthless Immortal warrior but i can hold my own” he patted me on the head with his massive hand.<br/>“Grace sends her get well soon wishes” i told him.<br/>“she's a good egg” he nodded.<br/>“everyone else sends their regards” i didn't want to say Caspion spersifically but it covered him too so i guess it's not a lie, i didn't want to give dad a heart attack over a boy hanging around with his only daughter.<br/>Dad was not a over protective dad but i guess every dad is some what worried about their little girl when boys are involved.<br/>“so for my coming home dinner i want a meat feast, don't hold back i want to be treated like a king” i grinned at his words, i guess i will be shopping today to make sure dinner is perfect.</p><p>After an hour i left to go into town, i picked up some steaks, once i was done with shopping i went home, i was in the house for no more than ten minutes when there was a knock at the door.<br/>I opened the door to see the post man with a a large gift basket that was decorated with red, white and blue colours.<br/>I signed for it and brought it in.<br/>The card attached said it was for me, i flipped open the card to read the message inside.</p><p>Sorry we had to cut our date short, <br/>but to make it up to you enjoy this gift,<br/>until next time.</p><p>Caspion</p><p>I looked from the card to the gift basket, the red, white and blue colours stood for the British flag, was my English accent so obvious.<br/>I looked closer at the gift, it was full of different types of gifts.<br/>Baronie Belgian white &amp; milk chocolate sticks filled with mocha coffee, Lindt Lindor milk chocolate cornet truffles, white chocolate &amp; raspberry cookies, Buchanan's chocolate stones, chocolate Italian creams in gold ballontin, chocolate diane cinnamon crunch and a small teddy bear.<br/>“oh my” i laughed.<br/>I couldn't help but feel flattered that someone got me a gift.</p><p>I spent the rest of the day pottering about doing laundry, i lounged back in the recliner chair watching a romantic movie, a bottle of strawberry milkshake in one hand and tv magazine in the other.<br/>“i could not be any more relaxed” i sighed out loud, relaxing in a pair of blue running shorts and a pink top was a stroke of genius, i was washing all of my other clothes because most of them had been in the attic gathering dust, now the weather has improved spring and summer wear was coming out.<br/>I was also doing my dads cloths, it would be a nice treat for him to come back to a clean, fully stocked house with all the laundry done and washing up done.<br/>Greeted by his well behaved daughter and a steak, could a father hope for better?<br/>Fathers all over town will be envious.<br/>I tore my eyes away from the TV as i heard the beeping from the washing machine telling me it was finished with the fourth load.<br/>As i wondered over to the kitchen bottle still in hand my mind was still busy thinking.<br/>It was true fathers would envy my dad but with one small problem, people were still scared of me, no mater how many chores i did or how polite and well mannered i am people still were too scared to talk to me.<br/>Don't get me wrong, waitresses still waited on me and shop keepers would allow them selves near me long enough to give me my change, but as soon as they turn to shoot off to something else i can faintly hear a sigh of relief that they survived an encounter with me.<br/>I have never given anyone reason to be scared of me, i guess people fear what they do not understand, even in this world full of Immortals!<br/>Still i am half Immortal so they have nothing to worry about, i have heard people say that when i turn Immortal they are going to leave town.<br/>Will i be the only person in a ghost town?</p><p>I wondered through the streets of my town, i just finished dropping off my books back at the library. I sighed happily as i went into a few shops and browsed the clothing racks.<br/>You could feel the tension as i entered the shop, some people left, the shop staff tried to give me a wide birth without rousing too much suspicion, even though it was painfully obvious every time i walked past someone their bones looked like they turned to concrete.<br/>I ignored them the best i could as i looked through some clothes that were on sale, after a couple of minutes the air around me seemed to prickle slightly.<br/>I looked around but everything seemed fine.<br/>I left that shop and entered another but still the same strange feeling followed, now I'm just getting paranoid.<br/>I rolled my eyes at my own silliness and then decided upon heading home.<br/>I briskly walked down the chilly streets as the sun began to set.<br/>Flicking through the books in my bag making sure i had everything, i gave a happy sigh as i counted all three books in my bag.<br/>I flipped the bag shut as i paid attention to walking back home.<br/>I started to feel very uneasy, i stopped as i looked around as i did everything started to look a little misty like clouds were starting to appear around me, then things got a little blurry.<br/>“what's going on” i gasped.<br/>Then suddenly i fell, the ground beneath me disappeared.<br/>Suddenly i was falling from a great height from the sky!<br/>As i fell pure fear and panic captured my heart.<br/>“oh my god!” i screamed as i continued to fall, i fell through a blanket of clouds then after that i started to see i was falling towards the ground!<br/>The town looked small from my birds eye view.<br/>Black smoke appeared around me for a few seconds then disappeared.<br/>I started to recognize were i was falling, i was going to hit the road a few minutes away from my house.<br/>The black smoke appeared again then disappeared.<br/>My heart was beating a mile a minute.<br/>I was a few feet from the ground.<br/>A tear ran down my cheek.<br/>“i love you” the words came from my lips.<br/>A foot from the ground the black smoke appeared again.<br/>I closed my eyes.<br/>But nothing happened, i waited a few more seconds still nothing.<br/>I grasped together what bravery i had left and opened my eyes.<br/>All i could see in front of me was black smoke.<br/>It was holding me up off the ground, like a black blanket keeping me from harm.<br/>I moved my finger tips against the smoky mist.<br/>It felt . . . . . . . Comforting.<br/>I slowly stood up and as i did the smoke began to recede under my feet and then disappeared.<br/>As i stood there froze stiff from my near death experience, i knew most Immortals had a couple of them but i thought if i was going to be almost killed i would at least be Immortal first.<br/>Then a blur started to surge up the road an stopped mere feet in front of me.<br/>Caspion.<br/>He stood there a little out of breath, his clothes slightly ruffled and messy, his hair in disarray, he stood there as he ran his darting gaze over me.<br/>“i felt you fear” he breathed.</p><p>Caspion took me to The Fox &amp; Dragon, a pub/restaurant.<br/>We sat at a table in the bar by the fire place, the table was a simple dark brown wooden table, a small tea light in the middle and two menus stood up beside them<br/>Caspion ordered us two glass of Pepsi when the waitress came by.<br/>“so what happened?” he leaned his arms on the table, his eyes were flickering black.<br/>I took a deep breath and collected what i remembered of the falling.<br/>I explained what happened and surprisingly told him about the black smoke.<br/>“i think it's one of my powers coming out” i spoke softly.<br/>Why was i unleashing so much information?<br/>“it's common for people's Immortal gifts to be unleashed when some thing life threatening happens, i wouldn't be too surprised if your other gifts come out as a result” Caspion smiled comfortingly at me.<br/>“order what ever you want you deserve it after what you've been through tonight” he offered, he reached over and held my hand, i held his in return not caring about eyes that were definitely noting this.<br/>“ah the near death experience special” i joked.<br/>“you bounce back quick!” he smiled.<br/>“well i have always been full of life” i smiled back.<br/>I took my hand back and had a look at the menu and found several things that sounded to die for.<br/>Something caught my eye as i glanced at Caspion.<br/>“what happened to your hand?” i asked as i looked at the bandage that was wrapped around his palm.<br/>“sword fighting, can't say i have the hang of it yet, hand to hand combat i can do, knifes I'm great with but swords are my one weak point” he shrugged.<br/>I grinned at him.<br/>I ordered a large chicken cheese burger, rough cut chips and garlic bread.<br/>Caspion ordered the foot long hot dog with melted cheese, chips with onion rings.<br/>“tell me something how is no one has figured out what you are?” Caspion enquired and took a sip of his drink.<br/>“i keep it well hidden, my powers haven't come up until recently and i never use any of my strengths in public, if they don't know how to kill me and if i keep surviving they might think i can't die which means they will stop trying” i stirred my drink with my straw.<br/>“who do you think attacked you today?” Caspion asked.<br/>“i would bet my money on a Witch but no name comes to mind” i knew of a few Witch girls that has been eyeing me strangely at school but that's not much to go on.<br/>“so a Witch teleports you from the ground and into the sky, i have to admit it's smart” he snarled in disgust.<br/>“testing to see if you would be able to survive such an attack, do you think they stuck about to see if you survived?” Caspion's eyes were still flickering black with emotion, i guess this jarred him as much as it did me.<br/>“no, i think they ran of quickly after, they will easily find out I'm alive when i show up to school or see me walking around town, the hell if I'll let them have the satisfaction of rattling me” i bared my teeth slightly.<br/>“i like seeing you this way” Caspion grinned at me.<br/>“lets me know i don't have to worry about you too much” he chuckled.<br/>“what do you think your dad do when he hears?” i nibbled my lip at that.<br/>He would be worried, he would kick himself for not protecting me and for being in the hospital when he should be by my side.<br/>“I'm torn, i don't lie to him and i always tell him when something comes up but this is different, the attack on the house wasn't a straight out assault on my life but this was, someone tried to kill me i don't think my dad would bare it if i told him. Telling him would be the best thing to do but i just don't want to worry him then again a parent has a right to know when someone endangers their child's life . . . .” i sighed heavily.<br/>“you've certainly thought again it” he whistled low.<br/>“it's just so overwhelming” i shook my head as if that action would dislodge my thoughts.<br/>“you love your dad and your not afraid to show it, it's something to be proud of” Caspion pointed out.<br/>“when i go home tonight i will figure it out then” i nodded to myself.<br/>Caspion started to rub his thumbs up and down his glass in thought.<br/>“so how are you feeling?, you don't seem as shaken up as i thought” Caspion eyed me in worry.<br/>“as strange as it sounds I'm partly glad for this, my powers are finally coming out when i need it, I've dodged bullets before maybe not as dangerous as this one but still never before have they came out when i needed it and now they have” i smiled.<br/>Caspion smiled back i knew he didn't understand most of what i said but it was nice he didn't argue me on it.<br/>Caspion kept my mind off the attack when the food arrived.<br/>Inbetween bites he told me funny anecdotes about people in his class and things he's noticed around town.<br/>We sat there enjoyed our meal and talked for another hour, Caspion insisted on walking me home.<br/>“will you be okay walking about by yourself?”<br/>“I'll be fine, i walk around with a hidden weapon now”<br/>Caspion raised his eye brows at me while wearing a big smile.<br/>“really?, what are your packing?” he grinned at me.<br/>“i have a knife concealed in a compartment i made on the side of my bag” i told him.<br/>“clever” he complimented.<br/>Once we neared the house, my breath hitched, Caspion was just about to walk straight into the protection barrier!<br/>Just before he was about to hit the barrier i threw my arms around him and pulled him back.<br/>Caspion looked down at me in surprise.<br/>“there's a protection barrier around the house, it will attack if you try to breach it” i told him, Caspion eyed the garden.<br/>“i should of told you first . . . .” i gasped as his fingers touched under my chin, my whole body froze in place.<br/>Then his lips pressed against mine, i closed my eyes to feel this.<br/>I stood there, breath knocked out of me, my heart thundering and my body felt heavy.<br/>He pulled his face an inch away waiting for my reaction, my eyes didn't open though they refused to, i swayed on my feet.<br/>I reached my free hand up to my lips to touch them, my first kiss.<br/>My lips still tingled from it.<br/>My first kiss!<br/>And i felt . . . . . no regret.<br/>I opened my eyes at looked at his lips.<br/>I leaned in then i stopped, i mustered up all my courage and then crushed my lips against his.<br/>He wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand was still linked with mine.<br/>I felt like i floating, my mind was cloudy.<br/>Once i pulled away i gasped, i didn't even noticed i held my breath.<br/>“good night Rosary” he said inches from my face.<br/>“good night Caspion” i replied.<br/>“you can call me Casp” his eyes flickered black.<br/>I smiled up at him dumbly.<br/>“okay, then i will see you tomorrow then . . . . Casp” he grinned at me and gave me a light kiss to y forehead and then left in a blur.<br/>“woah” i grinned like an idiot, i turned to look down the street but he was long gone.<br/>I grinned up at the sky.<br/>“now your just showing off” i said at the sky as if it made this perfect moment.<br/>I skipped inside with a giant smile plastered to my face, i just experienced my first kiss!<br/>As i entered the kitchen it hit me.<br/>Dad!<br/>He's coming home tonight, I'm surpossed to make him dinner.<br/>I did a quick run of the house, he wasn't home yet good, quickly i started to make dinner, making my dinner smaller than his because i had already eaten with Caspion.<br/>I forced myself not to sigh at the thought of him and got straight to buisness, i shook my head to bring my brain back to what i was doing.<br/>No matter how hard i tried my thoughts kept drifting back to Caspion, i thought about him before but now that i kissed him hes been cemented in my mind.<br/>Half way through cooking dinner i started to set knifes and forks on the kitchen table i heard noises outside.<br/>Probably dad talking to his friends, i started to take the lid off a bottle of beer ready for him.<br/>“Rosary!” Dad called happily from the door.<br/>“hey dad” i greeted him with a beer.<br/>He took the beer and wrapped his arms around me, as he hugged me he drank from the bottle.<br/>I chuckled at the glugging sound his body was making.<br/>Once he released me he smiled “it's so good to be home” he announced.</p><p>I served dinner, while we enjoyed our meal i caught dad up on news around the town.<br/>“this steak is great” he grinned while he wolfed down the last few bites.<br/>“I'm glad you like it” i said then thought about bringing up the attack discussion.<br/>“dad i need to tell you something” i said and placed down my glass of milk.<br/>“i already know” he told me as he wiped his mouth with the paper napkin.<br/>I stiffened, how could he know so soon?<br/>“how did you find out?”<br/>“Mrs Townsend told told Greg”<br/>“and what do you think?”<br/>“got nothing to do with me, but i do think it's about time” he shrugged.<br/>“what?” i gasped.<br/>“her husband has been cheating on her for a month now, she has finally had enough and dumped him, the town is applauding her as we speak, hope the door hits his arse on the way out” he snorted.<br/>I sighed in relief and laughed.<br/>“that's not what i was going to say” i chuckled.<br/>“i want you to listen to me and not say a thing until I'm finished” i told him.<br/>“sure, go ahead” he said absently.<br/>“okay here it goes . . . .” and then i told him about the attack.<br/>But he didn't react the way i thought.<br/>“black smoke?” he frowned.<br/>“your mother never showed that” he shook his head in a baffled way.<br/>“what did she show?”<br/>“just glowing eyes, hair flying wildly and her nails turned to claws” he listed.<br/>“and it saved you?” he asked as to confirm it.<br/>“yea” i replied.<br/>“well that's a load off my mind, at least you will be able to protect yourself if someone tries to attempt your life” he sighed.<br/>“your not reacting the way i thought you would” i admitted.<br/>“you thought i would get angry?, not surprising you would think that but I'm glad your powers are truly coming out, i knew something like this would awaken your powers but i didn't know if you would survive long enough to use them. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders” he grinned.<br/>I was surprised by his reaction but relieved, I'm glad he can relax a little now.<br/>Once dinner was finished i did the washing up while dad caught up on some hockey, i listened to dad while he yelled or cheered at the TV.<br/>As i finished up on cleaning i went over and sat beside dad.<br/>“let me get you a drink, you've been working so hard lately” he tapped my shoulder then went over to the kitchen.<br/>I watched as one team member was brutally knocked down.<br/>“hey Rosary who's Caspion?”<br/>I turned to see dad holding up the gift hamper.<br/>“a Phantom at my school” i told him.<br/>“so does this mean i have to start beating them away with a stick?”<br/>“no dad you won't have to worry about that”<br/>“so tell me about him” dad said and sat beside me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 10</p><p>We spent that night talking about Caspion, dad didn't seem worried instead he seemed relaxed, i guess the revelation about my powers calmed him.<br/>“next time tell him to send some Scotch” he laughed.<br/>The weekend was over and now time for school again.<br/>I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door as i did i saw Grace on the outskirts of front garden.<br/>“hey Rosary” she smiled at me.<br/>We walked to school as i caught her up on my weekend.<br/>“i can't believe someone would try and kill you like that, it has never been this violent before” Grace shook her head in disgust.<br/>“the people of this town have become even more on edge now your nearing your Immortality” Grace sighed.<br/>“there is no need to worry Grace I'll be fine” i reassured her.<br/>“you seem very relaxed” she observed.<br/>“i am”<br/>“is there a reason to this?”<br/>“two reasons” i corrected.<br/>Yes i did have reasons for my new found feeling of calm.<br/>My powers finally working when i need them to and Caspion.<br/>“will you confide in me?”<br/>“i promise to tell all soon but for now i don't want to jinx it” i smiled at her warmly.<br/>“fair enough, I'm just glad your happy” Grace placed a fully gloved hand on my shoulder as a sign of her affection.<br/>Placing her hand on my shoulder was her way of hugging me.<br/>“the town is abuzz about you and Caspion, how much do you wager that someone has tried to talk him out of talking to you?” Grace mused.<br/>I grinned.<br/>I'd bet all my money that somesone has warned him away by now.<br/>But he won't listen.<br/>Once we entered the school grounds the normal morning routine commenced, people stiffened when i neared, people switched between staring at me and forcing their eyes away from me while i was around.<br/>“got anything interesting happening today?” i asked as i glanced at posters while we walked through a corridor.<br/>“i have art, i think I've gotten quiet good at drawing stick people” she scoff which earned a laugh from me.<br/>We came to my locker to see red spray paint wrote angry words across my once sunshine yellow locker.<br/>“burn in hell” Grace recited the words on my locker.<br/>“not very creative” i pointed out.<br/>“you can't expect anyone to at least put thought into violent slurrs” Grace shook her head in disappointment.<br/>I smiled lightly and turn to look at Grace “would it be better if they made it more imagintive” i offered.<br/>“yes” she awnsered simply.<br/>I chuckled under my breath, she never disappoints with her sense of humor.<br/>I proceeded to open my locker to find my things still intact.<br/>“well at least they were poliet enough to let you keep your notes for English” Grace pointed out.<br/>“i don't know what i would do with out you” i smiled and collected my things.</p><p>I tried with out anyone getting suspicous to keep an eye on people's reaction to me entering class rooms, i didn't know if it was infact a student that attacked me but i couldn't think of a better place to start.<br/>No one looked different than normal, i even kept a eye on the teachers, i knew  of at least five teachers here that have petitioned for me to be expelled.<br/>As if on que Grace piped up beside me “did you hear about the new change in staff here?” Grace asked behind her large book that was gracefully being held up by one gloved hand.<br/>“oh, anyone we will meet?”<br/>“I'm not sure, probably just kitchen staff”<br/>Then suddenly the atmosphere changed dramatically.<br/>Grace and i felt it the second it happened, through out the day teachers began to whisper neavously to each other, the students picked up on this and began gossiping amongst themselves about what has rialed the adults.<br/>The weather outside began to change as if to fit the emotions.<br/>The clouds were grey but not a drop of rain.<br/>After school i called dad.<br/>Once dad awnsered i got straight to the point “is there anything i need to know about?”<br/>“actually there is, I've only just been told myself, i think i was the last that was told but people have been sensing something strange out at sea. The town thinks some kind of dangerous creature wants to come to town” dad told me.<br/>“do i have to worry about anything?”<br/>“no, put it from your mind, there are enough assassins in town that would jump to the chance of putting this on their record” dad reassured me.<br/>“good, well sorry to call and worry you like this”<br/>Now i just feel silly.<br/>“don't be, you were smart to call me, i would bet your fellow students haven't bothered to find out the facts but just speculate” he scoffed.<br/>“i will see you at home, just stay safe and don't be shy about using your power” once he hung up i laughed and shook my head.<br/>I can't believe i allowed the teachers to shake me, but then I'm glad my instincts are getting stronger, if they can be on alert with something that isn't even near me i can walk around with my head held high.<br/>I turned to Grace and asked “what are you going to do now?”.<br/>“I'm handing out forms for a part time job, my parents want me to get as much work experience as possible before i leave school, If i impress them I'm getting a car on my twentieth birthday so I'm getting work experience in a wide variety of jobs and hopeing for a sports car” Grace grinned.<br/>“nice!” i exclaimed.<br/>“have you ever done any work experience yet?”<br/>“yea, I've worked part time in florists, book shops, assistant in a small publishing company in the next town, seamstress and I've been a kitchen porter” Grace looked surprised at the list of places I've worked.<br/>“they were okay knowing who you were?”<br/>“i gave myself a fake name and i dyed my hair while i was working, i couldn't afford them getting scared and not offer me a job” i chuckled.<br/>“i don't remember your hair being different?” <br/>“i washed it out after work, it was worth it though” i explained.<br/>Grace laughed then said goodbye and headed home.<br/>“so hows my Rosary doing?” Caspion dropped beside me.<br/>“I'm fine, where did you come from?”<br/>“the roof”<br/>I glanced up at the roof and raised my eye brows, he dropped from that height?<br/>“what are you doing right now?” he asked with that heart stopping smile playing on his lips.<br/>“nothing important, why?” i asked, at that he grinned.</p><p>Caspion took me to the local park, the park my dad helped to make.<br/>The park was huge, green grass covered all of it, winding contrete pathways etched in different directions, dotted around were water fountains, ponds, hills and a lake with gazebos held above the water by purple mist, bridges connected the gazebos together and lead to the lush grass surrounding the water.<br/>Caspion walked with me in silence along one of the bridges, i looked at the sparkling water around us.<br/>“i want to know more about you” he broke the silence.<br/>“but you know more about me than anyone else in town” i pointed out.<br/>“i want to know more” he urged.<br/>“okay, what would you like to know?” we came to a stopping point half way across the bridge and i rested my arms against the railing of the bridge and looked over the beauty of the park.<br/>“do you care that I'm a Phantom?” this question was a shot in the dark.<br/>I quirked an eye brow at that and asked “why would i care?”.<br/>“please just humor me”<br/>“well if you mean am i repelled by the fact your a Phnatom no, I'm not, actually if I'm telling the truth i find your blue skin rather attractive” i blushed lightly to of spilled at secret.<br/>“really” he grinned.<br/>“yea” i turned my head away to look as the water lily on the surface of the lake so he couldn't see me blush.<br/>“I'll make a note of that for future reference” he chuckled.<br/>After a pause he continued.<br/>“your powers, the ones i know of, I've never heard of them before, i have learnt a lot for a person my age but i still can't figure out what you are, are there any other clues you can give me?”<br/>“you know all i know” i told him.<br/>“isn't it frustrating?”<br/>“yes, sometimes but most of the time i just go with the flow” he mulled over my words the smiled at me.<br/>“i know one day i will figure out all the secrets hidding inside of me but I'm in no major hurry”<br/>“no hurry?, sounds good, are you doing anything today?”<br/>“no” i replied.<br/>“then spend the rest of the day with me” Caspion offered.</p><p>Caspion and i laid on the grass in the park and just talked.<br/>“i have two brothers, both are older than me, they are some where i don't know where, all i know is that they are seeking their meaning in life. My parents are both assasins for hire but anything under thirty thousand wouldn't get them out of bed before nine” Caspion spun tales of his parents.<br/>They sounded amazing, from their coffee addiction to their love of tropical islands.<br/>I couldn't help but look at him and grin dumbly as he spoke.<br/>“drinking out of a pineapple while lazing on a beach has to be the best thing in the world . . .” then it looked like he cast his mind back.<br/>“well second best, the best would be when i first saw you” he smiled at me in a way that made my heart stop.<br/>“when did you first see me?”<br/>“well, i was wandering around town getting the lay of the land when i noticed a shift in the air, people were getting jumpy and looking around like they were going to be attacked, then the air was knocked out of me once i saw the cause of it. You were wearing a yellow top, blue denim jeans and had black heels on. You also had a bag slung over your shoulder, flicking through a leaflet, not paying much attention to anyone. I remember being frozen in place because i couldn't get over how earth shatteringly beautiful you were, i tried to call out to you to introduce myself but no words came out. At that moment i knew i had to speak to you, to get to know you” he told me his voice holding so much emotion.<br/>I was overwhelmed.<br/>Caspion is nothing like anybody else, he is in a whole class of his own.<br/>I reached over and tugged him closer and pressed my lips against his, once i pulled away i smiled at him.<br/>Caspion took my hand and pulled me to my feet with him, he then brought me to a cafe that was in the park.<br/>The cafe was awash with bright colours.<br/>Caspion sat me at a yellow table then went over to the counter to get us drinks.<br/>I put my bag hanging on the side of my chair.<br/>Caspion came back with a tall glass of lemonade for me and a Pepsi for himself.<br/>I looked out of the window as i did the Demon girls that have been stiring up trouble in town ran by.<br/>That can't be good!<br/>“you don't trust them?” Caspion asked as he watched the Demonesses run by.<br/>“i just have a bad feeling about them, maybe I'm just being paranoid” i shook my head trying to dislodge bad thoughts and to focuse on the handsome Phantom in front of me.<br/>Caspion then turned the conversation over to me “do you have any siblings?”.<br/>“no I'm an only child, most only children complain about the lack of siblings but i don't. I've seen the way brothers and sisters behave to one another in this town and i can say with absolute certainty that i don't wish for that kind of company. I think dad will have more kids once he finds his fated other half, he thought he found it with my mum but he was wrong and really wrong” i snorted, i thought back at the description of my mothers face once she let it all slip about being a Wraith and her true nature.<br/>“you've never mentioned your mother” he noted.<br/>“no, she wasn't the warm and fuzzy mum you would picture, dad said once if he could have had me without my mother he would jump at the chance, i don't blame him from what i hear she sound down right despicable” it felt good to tell Caspion all this even though i wasn't telling him all my secrets.<br/>“what would you do if she popped up one day?”<br/>With the deadline of her arrival coming like a derailed train into my life and take me away from everything i love, i can't help but feel worried.<br/>Caspion noticed i hesitated with my answer.<br/>“truefully and honestly” Caspion nudged.<br/>“if she came to this town i would have to gut her with my dad's sword” i told him, my body froze awaiting what he would say to such a violent revelation.<br/>“would you need help?” he asked, his expession unchanged from it's relaxed beauty.<br/>“my mothers powerful so i would have to say yes” i nodded.<br/>Caspion then began to scrawl something on a napkin and then slid it over to me, i picked it up to see a phone number.<br/>“who's is it?” i asked.<br/>“mine”<br/>“call me when she arrives so i can help you defend yourself, i may not be Immortal yet but I've been trained by the top two assasins in the country” he told me.<br/>“you mean your parents” i smiled.<br/>“of course, if i called them anything else i would get a beating” he chuckled.<br/>I grinned at that, his parents sounded great.<br/>“where are your parents right now?”<br/>“they are researching their lastest job, some mass murdering Demon” Caspion said casually as if it was just another job for his parents, but i guess a murdering Demon is just another day at the office for an assasin!<br/>After a pause Caspion took the reins of the conversation again.<br/>“what does your mother look like?”<br/>“dad says she looks just like me” it was hard to think of another person running around looking like me, it would be like knowing you had a long lost twin.<br/>We stayed there in our own little world just talking and laughing and i can say with obsolute certainty that i have never been so happy than being with Caspion.<br/>I glanced at the clock on the wall to see five hours had flew by, Caspion offered to walk me home which i accepted.<br/>Our walk to my house seemed shorter, Caspion kissed my cheek and help me close.<br/>“sweet dreams tonight okay” he breathed into my ear.<br/>“okay” i grinned stupidly.<br/>“be safe on your way home” i told him once he pulled away.<br/>“i promise” he dropped a kiss on my palm and then left me standing there smiling to myself.<br/>I had a hot dinner and a warm bath but my mind was still on Caspion, i tucked myself in bed and grinned at the ceiling.<br/>“sweet dreams Caspion” i whispered aloud, i then turned onto my side and fell alseep.</p><p>Everything around me was dark and creepy, the moon shined bright in the sky but did nothing to shake the deadly feeling that hung in the air.<br/>A lone road stretched far into the horizon and on it a man was running . . . for his life!<br/>Sweat crickled down his forhead but not from the running but from fear, fear because of the creature that was following him.<br/>It was then i realised i was looking from the point of veiw of the predetor that was after him.<br/>My cunning eyes narrowed on him as i glided even faster toward him, i could hear his heart pounding in his chest and then i desended on him in a cloud of black smoke.<br/>Once the smoke cleared i saw the man dead in a pool of his own blood, my long claws drenched in it.<br/>I looked up from my claws to the horizon as if there was only so many miles to go until i got to my desired destination.<br/>A sound of a gun being cocked rang behind me.<br/>I turned to see the dead mans comrads standing there wide eyed in fear, holding large shot guns, they looked from me to their friend lying on the floor.<br/>Then a feeling of utter fear and hatred ran through me as i ludged for their throats!</p><p>I screamed myself awake as i jumped up like a shot, i sat with my back against the wall behind the top of my bed, my legs curled up to my chest as i darted my eyes around me.<br/>I looked down at my hands but the blood i was expecting to see was not there, i was safe in my room.<br/>But that dream was not me, i felt my instinct course through my veins in warning, that person i was looking through the eyes of, that monster was my mother!<br/>Dad burst through the door just then earning a scream from me, he raised is hands up as i sign trust.<br/>He then rushed over to me and held me close.<br/>“i heard you from outside, whats wrong Rosary?” he asked as he rubbed his hand on my back.<br/>“i think i just had a vision of mum” i felt his body stiffen at my words.<br/>“it's going to be okay” he told me even though his body didn't relax.<br/>I couldn't get back to sleep after that so i joined dad down stairs.<br/>“what were you doing up this late?” i asked dad as he handed me a glass of milk, we sat at the kitchen table opposite each other.<br/>“i was tending to the garden besides i don't need much sleep” i was about to ask why but the awnser hit me, because he was Immortal, i kept forgetting that fact.<br/>There was a knock at the door just then.<br/>“come one in” dad called out, i frowned and tried to think of who would be visiting at this hour.<br/>“hey Rosary” Greg smiled happily at me.<br/>“hey Greg” i smiled back.<br/>“what are you doing up?” his brows drew together.<br/>“she had a vision of her mother” dad explained.<br/>Greg came over to me and placed a hand gun on the table.<br/>“here have this, if these are warning of your mothers visit use it to save yourself” he patted me on the head.<br/>Greg always had a way of making your worries disappear.<br/>Dad grinned and shook his head, then he began to laugh.<br/>“what's in the bag?” i nodded to the dark blue bag he held.<br/>“ah, that's ant repellent and beer” he told me.<br/>“yum” i snorted which only made my dad laugh even harder, with all this laughter around it was hard to worry about my mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 11</p><p>“my name is Mr Asher Chambers” boomed a comanding voice as the owner of the voice walked in with a prensense that demanded attention.<br/>As he walked i noted his attire.<br/>Grey shirt, black trousers, black leather jacket, a long scar running from his forehead down the side of his cheek to almost meeting his chin, his hair was black and long but tied up neatly.<br/>“i will be teaching this class and those of you who want to survive for their one hundreth birthday will take note” he spoke as he wrote his name on the board and then turned to face the class looking very terrifying.<br/>“i was asked to teach you all about unknown creatures” That got my attention.<br/>“unknown creatures can be organised into two groups, there is group one: when a person does not know what Immortal clan they resign in” i could pratically feel eyes flickered to me slightly “and then there is group two: when a person is of a group of Immortals that has not yet been properly explored” Mr Chambers explained.<br/>“no matter who you are and what background you all come from you all must know about Northnesse” i froze at that word. Northnesse. Is he going to talk about Wraiths?.<br/>Oh please don't let anyone know what i am!<br/>“famously known place where Immortals go to commit suicide, there is only one kind of Immortal that actively stays there and that children would be Wraiths” my heart clenched, will be find out?<br/>Would he recognise me at one glance?<br/>“What are Wraiths?” one of the students asked.<br/>“Wraiths are in group two, no one has been able to gather information of any real worth about Wraiths so it would be ridicoulas being a teacher to list rumours about their kind” Phew!<br/>“however . . . . . it would be a crime if a Immortal didn't at least warn young Halflings about dangers they do not understand, as long as you keep to mind the scraps people have gathered about Wraiths you should at least consider yourself with ammo. Now lets see Weaknesses now that would be something to know, especially if you are pitted agianst one but no weakness has ever been found” the class went very silent.<br/>No weaknesses?<br/>“strengths” he snorted out a dark laugh.<br/>“Rumored to have power over black smoke that protects them and is their mode of transportation. Rumored to be able to fly with their black smoke. Rumored to have the ability of strong mind control but only for short periods of time. Rumored to be able to communicate with eachother via Visions. Rumored to be able to wipe out memories” He listed.<br/>“but if they have so many stengths and no weaknesses how is someone surposed to fight them?” asked a boy at the back.<br/>“your not, i don't speak lightly on this subject, Wraiths are very dangerous creatures, they do not hesitate if they think for a second you mean them harm, if you ever find yourself on the bad side of a Wraiths you run!, only a fool would openly and with out care start a fight with a Wraith, no new information has been found. The Immortal world had only found out about Wraiths only a hundred years ago, even though all these bits and pieces of information may seem a pathetic amount it's all we have. I for one would urge a word of caution Wraiths have never been known to me kind creatures and you shouldn't delude yourselves into thinking other wise”</p><p>Mr Asher Chambers words rang in my head, he seemed to know more about Wraiths anybody else.<br/>No weaknesses truly.<br/>How am i supposed to protect myself against my mothers visit.<br/>I sat in my maths classroom waiting for my teacher who was ten minutes late and counting.<br/>I heaved a sigh of relief, atleast Mr Chambers didn't recognize me, i will have to be very careful from now on.<br/>“that Asher man is scary” Grace told me as she approached.<br/>“yea, where's the teacher?”<br/>“she is with Mr Asher Chambers” she told me as she hauled her school bag on to the desk to rumage through.<br/>“why?” i quirked an eyebrow.<br/>“it turns out that Mr Scary is teaching his lesson to all the students in the school” Grace told me as she fished out a book.<br/>What!<br/>As her words hit me i saw a familiar handsome Phantom walk by, i darted to the door and grabbed his arm, once he registered it was me he grinned roguishly.<br/>“you wanted a kiss that badly” he teased, i slapped his arm playfully.<br/>“listen i need to tell me something, are you taking any lessons with Mr Chambers?” i asked hastily, the teacher could appear any minute.<br/>“yea, I've got him next, do you know him?”<br/>“yea, i just had a lesson with him, no matter what he tells you i just want you to know something . . .” i threw my arms around him and kissed him, his arms wrapped around me almost instantly and kissed me back.<br/>I reluctantly pulled back.<br/>“as much as i enjoy your kisses that one had fear in it, what's going on?” he held my hand firmly.<br/>“you will find out when Mr Chambers starts talking, just don't form any rash opinions until i talk to you” i told him.<br/>“okay, i will see you outside of school” he kissed my foreheaf passionately.<br/>Once i returned to my class everyone had shocked looks on their faces.<br/>“back off guys” Grace growled at the class who flintched in fear that she was going to touch them, she held my shoulder with a gloved hand.<br/>“what was that all about?” she hissed into a whisper.<br/>I will need to tell Grace too, i know at least she will take the news well.<br/>“i promise to tell you later, just know that your my best friend” Grace frowned at my words.<br/>“something has spooked you, your my best friend too” she smiled at me trying to reassure me.</p><p>The wait for the school day to be over was painfully slow, my mind was whirling at any second he would be told the rumoured powers of Wraiths and he would put two and two together.<br/>I trust Caspion but a small part of me was worried, it was a lot of information to take in all at once, maybe my chat with him before hand softened the blow.<br/>Once the day was over i couldn't of moved faster out of the door, i stood out side nervously, i waited there for a couple of minutes.<br/>I tapped my left foot on the floor as i tried to keep my mind clear, i have to be cool when he talks to me, don't be overwhelmed, try to stay clam.<br/>My plan was set in my mind, i had to keep my whits about me.<br/>“Rosary” a voice sounded behind me.<br/>Before i could stop myself i flew into his arms and hugged me tightly, my heart was thundering, i thought my soul would starve from not seeing him.<br/>Then i caught myself and pulled myself away from him.<br/>“sorry, lets go talk some where quietly” i couldn't will myself to look at his face, he brought me to the park, we walked in silence, once we stood under a large tree he took off his jacket and bag and put it on the lush grass, i followed his lead.<br/>“so your a Wraith” he said softly.<br/>“yea, I'm sure you have questions” i nodded to myself still not able to look at his face.<br/>“the strengths?” he asked.<br/>“the black smoke is all i know, the others are news to me” i told him.<br/>“I've known about being what i am since i was born”<br/>“how many people know?”<br/>“only a handful, my dads friends know and they are trying to help”<br/>“i know what Wraiths must sound like, especially with this new information but I'm not like that, I'm not evil my mother may be but I'm not, i know all that I'm saying to you just sound like words . . .” i was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me, Capsion rested his chin on the top of my head.<br/>“i don't care what you are as long as your safe, I'm just glad no one can spread gossip on any weaknesses you may have, i could of wrung his neck when he said such awful things about my Rosary. I know your not evil you have nothing to prove with me” he kissed the top of my head.<br/>I heaved a sigh of relief.<br/>“let me walk you home” he pulled away and kissed my hand.<br/>As we walked we talked lightly about Wraiths.<br/>“I'm guessing yoru attacks will come in full swing if anyone found out what you are” he scrunched up his nose at that thought he just voiced.<br/>“that's why we have the barrier” i smiled at him.<br/>“i promise i will protect you the best i can” he vowed.<br/>“you don't have to do that”<br/>“yes i do, when i was sitting there hearing about Wraiths all i could think about was, what if someone bad found out and tried to hurt you?, what if Mr Chambers finds out and tries to kill you?, i can lose you now that I've found you” he linked his fingers with mine and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it while holding my gaze.<br/>“ok, you can protect me” i breathed.<br/>Once Caspion dropped me off and left i went inside and smiled at the scene that met me.<br/>Dad, Greg, Frank and Kenny sitting in the front room drinking beer.<br/>I love my surport group.<br/>Dad, Greg, Frank, Kenny, Grace and now Caspion.</p><p>I walked down the high street in town with my bag slung over my shoulder and sighed in happiness.<br/>What a beautiful day!<br/>I called Grace this morning to arrange to go out and talk, so i could reveal the truth about myself. But she wasn't home and her mother was in such a tizy about cooking for some bake sale to tell me where she was.<br/>I'll call her tomorrow and take her out for lunch and then i will tell her everything.<br/>But when i tell Grace it will be a lot more gracfull than the babbling mess of words i said to Caspion.<br/>I frowned as i saw the Demon girls running from the opening of a street as fast as they could, a mixture of emotions were on their faces but the one that was the most apparent was fear, the hair on the back of my neck stood up as i ran into the street they were leaving.<br/>The air was knocked out of me to the sight that met me, they set the Hotel on fire!<br/>I ran over to it as people flooded out, it took me second till a thought hit me.<br/>Oh god no!<br/>I took my phone out and tried to call Grace.<br/>Today was the day she was getting work experience in that hotel!<br/>My breathes were shallow as the phone kept ringing.<br/>It went to voice mail.<br/>One of the bar girls ran out coughing.<br/>I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.<br/>“is Grace in there?” i asked in a panic.<br/>“she was in the cellar getting more vodka when the fire started, it got out of control so fast” she said shakily.<br/>I let go of her and ran into the hotel, probably a stupid idea but it was Grace.<br/>As i entered the hotel, tables and chairs in the dinning room to the right of me was covered in fire and smoke, curtains ablaze, however the bar area wasn't so bad.<br/>I ran behind the bar and went into the kitchen, the kitchen was empty but pots and pans were still on the stoves.<br/>“Grace!” i screamed.<br/>No answer.<br/>“Grace please answer me!” i called out again.<br/>My head shot up, that time i heard some thing to my left, at the end of the kitchen was a big door, i swung the door open to be greeted by the stone cellar, Grace was on the floor coughing.<br/>I grabbed her arm and put it over my shoulder luckily for me her whole body was covered as normal except her face, which i was careful not to touch on risk of death!<br/>“are you okay?” i asked as i brought her out of the cellar.<br/>“yea, what happened?” she coughed even harder.<br/>“i told you those Demon girls were going to do some thing bad” i said and paused once we entered the bar.<br/>Oh god!<br/>It was flooded with fire.<br/>Grace screamed but not at the fire but at our feet.<br/>I looked down to see black smoke, it wasn't from the fire, it was from me.<br/>My powers were trying to save me.<br/>“it's okay thats just me” i tried to hug Grace closer to me as the smoke covered us. I could see through the smoke Grace couldn't.<br/>“your safe just trust me, it will protect us from the fire” i told her, Grace relaxed a little.<br/>We walked out of the bar and out of the hotel, as we exited the hotel my powers disappeared.<br/>I sat Grace on the grass outside as the fire truck arrived.<br/>I sat next to her, i allowed her a few minutes to collect her thoughts after thinking she would die.<br/>I looked at the flower beds around us getting slightly wet from the spray of the fireman's hose.<br/>I was impressed at how organized the fire crew was.<br/>Once the fire was out and they made sure no one was left inside the building the owner of the hotel had a group talk with his staff members.<br/>Grace stayed with me.<br/>“how did we get out with out being burnt?” Grace turned to me.<br/>I rubbed the back of my neck and slowly explained about my new powers.<br/>As i spoke Grace's face was very calm and when i finished she pointed her face up and enjoyed the sun rays beaming on her.<br/>She heaved a big sigh then looked at me.<br/>“thank god for you gifts” she smiled at me.<br/>“do you think there are any other powers hiding inside you?” she asked.<br/>“after what Mr Asher told us I'm betting on it” i sighed.<br/>“Mr Asher?”<br/>“that's what i wanted to talk to you about, I'm sorry i haven't told you til now but I'm a Wraith” her expression changed from content to happy.<br/>“your a Wraith, thats great, all that power inside of you can protect you now problem” she smiled at me.<br/>And there it was the secret was out to more more people.<br/>We sat there a while longer and just watched the firemen as they put out the fire , they made a count of the survivors and had a chat with the owner of the hotel, i could hear them discussing if there was anybody left inside.<br/>“let me get you a drink” i patted Grace on the back as i went to the corner shop and got two Ribena bottles.<br/>Once i got back Grace looked a lot more calm, she always was able to bounce back easily.<br/>I sat down opposite her and handed her a bottle.<br/>“so Demon girls eh” Grace sneered.<br/>“yea Demon girls” i shook my head.<br/>“if a single person has died in there the town is going to be out for blood” Grace sighed and looked towards the fireman talking to the owner.<br/>“i don't think serving drinks is my calling” Grace shook her head.<br/>Grace was about to take off her gloves then looked at me.<br/>“don't worry I'll give you a wide birth” i smiled and sat back a bit.<br/>She smiled in thanks and took off her gloves.<br/>“god it feels good to take them off, when i get a handle on this thing i have i am never wearing gloves again even if it's cold enough for frost bite” she laughed and i laughed with her.<br/>“to our survival” she held up her bottle.<br/>“I'll drink to that” i grinned and tapped my bottle against hers.<br/>We both chugged down a gulp and sighed in bliss.<br/>“thanks for having my back” Grace smiled kindly at me.<br/>“always” i replied.<br/>“i know you would do the same for me” i laid back on the grass and looked at the cloudless sky.<br/>“pity the fire had to ruin a good day” i mumbled.<br/>“things were going great up until then, here i thought the drunk swatting my ass was as bad as the day could get!” Grace and i burst out laughing.<br/>After our laughter had subsided i sat up.<br/>“i better get home if word of this gets to mum or dad before they know I'm okay they will freak out” Grace stood up and looked at the hotel.<br/>“how much do you think it will cost to fix it?” i asked her as i stood as well.<br/>“the owner is loaded, won't even scratch his funds” Grace stuffed the edge of her gloves in her pocket so she wouldn't loose them even though her has probably dozens in her house.<br/>“I'll see you tomorrow” she waved at me then walked off.<br/>“see ya!” i smiled.<br/>I got back home and went into the kitchen where dad was just finishing a conversation on the phone.<br/>Dad put down the phone and rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>“so who was that?” i smiled at him.<br/>he sat next to me on the kitchen stools.<br/>“that was one of my buddies from the fire station” dad said in a sorrowful voice.<br/>My heart froze.<br/>“this is about the hotel fire isn't” i said more to myself that to dad.<br/>Dad's eyes widened slightly.<br/>“you were at the hotel!” he exclaimed.<br/>“Grace was at the hotel for work experience when the fire happened, i got her out of there” i told him.<br/>“you could of died” he held me close.<br/>“my new power protected me, dad who's hurt?” i asked.<br/>Dad's lips moved as he told me the name.<br/>I just stood there with wide eyes.<br/>“no!” i yelled.<br/>“oh my god i didn't even know he was in there, i could of saved him if i did . . oh god!” i cried.<br/>Dad held me close as he cried with me.<br/>“at least you saved some body and that your safe, Immortals can't be killed by just any fire it has to have a mystical edge to it and that fire was powerful, you and Grace are lucky to be alive” dad choked on his words.</p><p>Greg was dead.<br/>One of the kindest people on the planet was gone.<br/>Dad had a talk with me and offered up an idea to set up a wake of sorts for Greg, of course his body was in no fit shape to be seen, too be fair there wasn't much left of his charred remains.<br/>We finally landed on the idea of a get together in memory of Greg, his family was going to come, friends, some of the fire fighters, people who knew him and of course the survivors of the hotel fire which meant Grace and myself would be attending.<br/>Dad was on the phone with Frank.</p><p> </p><p>It has been two days since Greg's death, dad finally decided on the sports bar we visited, almost all of the patrons there were friends of Greg.<br/>While dad was on the phone with Gregs relatives i made sure he as looking after himself aswell.<br/>Bringing him food ever so often making sure he ate something, i did the laundry, the washing up and all the hoovering.<br/>Dad seemed oblivious to everything around him, but that didn't stop him from giving me a mumbled “thank you” every time i handed him something to drink or eat or something to write Greg's aunt's phone number on.<br/>The worst of my sorrow is gone but i couldn't say the same for my dad, he hung out with Greg on a daily bases.<br/>How is he supposed to do his every day things when most of them involved Greg?<br/>I shook my head of thoughts of Greg, i could think about what a kind man he was later, right now my thoughts were occupied with those Demon girls.<br/>I almost shattered the plate i was washing at the thought of them.<br/>Okay Rosary calm down lets think about this.<br/>There is of evidence that it was them until then lets not give off any I'm going to kill you vibes.<br/>I sighed and looked over at dad on the phone, he hasn't slept since he heard of Greg's death.<br/>His hair was a mess, his face was tired and haggered, his clothes in disarray and his socks didn't even match.<br/>I've tried to quietly help him but it seems that nothing can calm his soul.<br/>I crossed over to the door to awnser the knocking, i opened the door to see a just as sad Frank and Kenny.<br/>“come on in guys” i said in the softest, kindest way i could.<br/>They walked in a joined my dad, i decided to leave them to talk so i grabbed my handbag and left.<br/>As i walked down the warm pavement into town i thought of Caspion and his handsome face, thinking of him soothed my mind.<br/>I decided on calling Grace.<br/>I strolled as i held my mobile pressed against my ear waiting for Grace to awnser.<br/>“hey Rosary, haven't heard from you in days, I'm so sorry about Greg i got the news this morning, hows you dad doing?” i rubbed my thumb against the handle of the bag i was holding, which was currently hanging from my shoulder.<br/>“he is devastated, Frank and Kenny is with him now, I've decided on taking a stroll around town, i want to give him some time with his friends maybe they can relax him” i offered.<br/>“did you hear about the get together in memory of Greg?” i asked.<br/>“yea, I'm going with my parents, do you think your dad will be okay?” i paused for a second before awnsering.<br/>“yea, i think he will be after all this is behind us” then my instinct flickered inside of me.<br/>“Grace, are you okay?” this time she paused.<br/>“well it only happened half and hour ago but . . . . i was shopping with dad and i saw some tel Caspion they saw you run into the hotel when it was ablaze” she told me.<br/>Oh no!<br/>“and then what?”<br/>“and then he ran off to find you, you might want to call him just to keep his mind and ease, i know you've been off the radar of the town for the last two days but that might just add to his worry” Grace added.<br/>“okay, thank you for telling me” once i hung up i was about to call Caspion when i saw a flash of blue.<br/>I looked down the road to see a blue of blue rushed towards me then stopped a foot away from me.<br/>His hair spikey, eyes as black as night and his canines were transformed into menacing fangs.<br/>“Caspion” i breathed.<br/>He approached, he grabbed my arms and dragged me into a passionate kiss, he held me to him tightly and slanted his lips against mine.<br/>I stood there and got lost in his kiss that seared to my very soul, his hands tangled into my hair as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from me.<br/>“are you okay?” i finally asked.<br/>“yes, I'm fine” i told him.<br/>“is it true?, did you enter that hotel whiel it was on fire?” he asked me, his eyes were still black with soul crushing emotion.<br/>“yes, it is true, Grace was in there i had to save her” i told him.<br/>“and you are sure you are unharmed?” he asked again.<br/>I nodded but this did nothing to change his angry Phantom image.<br/>I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in.<br/>“Caspion” i said making sure i had his attention.<br/>“thank you for worrying about me” i pressed my lips agianst his and melted into another kiss, this one more gentle.<br/>He wrapped arms around my waist and kept me close to him.<br/>I don't know how long we stayied there but once i pulled my lips away he had transformed back into the charming Caspion i knew.<br/>“I'm sorry i worried you” i brushed the back of my fingers across his cheek.<br/>“i panicked when i heard you were in there, is Grace okay?”<br/>I nodded and replied “yes she's fine but a close friend of my dad's died in the fire”.<br/>“I'm sorry, how's he doing?” he draped an arm over my shoulders.<br/>“he's devastated, i can't believe Greg was in there, i could of saved him if i knew, why didn't i go back in?, i could of gone back in to see if anyone else needed saving” i groaned.<br/>“don't blame yourself, blame the scum that set the fire in the first place, it was confirmed today that it was no accident” Caspion sneered.<br/>“if i get my hands on the people who hurt your friend i will gut them” he flexed his fist, his claws still menacing.<br/>Clearly still humming with a Phantom's legendary emotions.<br/>I took Caspion for a stroll, i caught him up on what has been going on since the fire.<br/>“it's good for your father to keep his mind on something now, it will help him through the worst of the grieving” Caspion nodded.<br/>“do you know anybody who would do this?” Caspion asked as we walked past the hotel, it looked like a beacon of death now, almost every inch outside was black and charred.<br/>The grass close to the building was cooked from when the flames had licked at it.<br/>Then my walking and thought began to slow down as i stared up at the hotel.<br/>Was Greg fighting for his life when i was in there?<br/>Suddenly Caspion gripped my shoulders and pulled me to face him, he was wearing a stern expression.<br/>“it's not your fault” he told me firmly then held me close and i let him, i wrapped my arms around him and the nodded.<br/>He was right of course, it wasn't my fault.<br/>But knowing this didn't make me stop feeling sorrow for Gregs death but it made it easier.<br/>With this information i felt an invisable weight life off my shoulders, a weight i didn't even know of and i felt a hundred times lighter.<br/>Then i told him my theory about the Demon girls.<br/>Caspion pulled away from me just enough to look at me and said “if your instinct says there s something off about them, trust it, try to keep an eye on them” i nodded my reply.<br/>“but for today lets just relax, you've been through enough heartache” he held my hand and led me into the heart of town.<br/>“how about you browse through shops and drag me around for carrying purposes” Caspion offered, he saw my grin and added “don't girls enjoy doing that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 12</p><p>I spent the rest of the day with Caspion, he doted on me and constantly made me laugh.<br/>We were currently sitting inside a cozy little cafe, drinking Pespi and eating pancakes and bacon.<br/>Caspion was describing the training he went through with his father.<br/>“i love him to death but one of these days he's going to work me to death” he sighed.<br/>“you can come visit some time, here I'll give you the address . . .” he trailed off as he scribbled his address down on some scrap paper.<br/>I took the paper and stowed it away in my bag.<br/>So far we have been shopping in clothing boutiques, i was hell bent on making him regret offering to trail behind me as i shopped.<br/>We landed upon a row of scarfs made out of super soft thin fabric, i stood there trying to decided weather to buy a light blue one or a purple one when Caspion plucked up the green one and told me “this one would suit you far better”.<br/>So i bought it, then we went to a weapons store where Caspion bought some fingerless leather gloves at my frown he explained “to protect my hands”.<br/>Caspion snapped me out of my daydreaming about the day and back to him sitting opposite me.<br/>“how to do like the food?” he asked as he thumbed the rim of his glass.<br/>“it's good, i didn't know this place was even here” i smiled at him.<br/>“well to be fair they haven't been open very long but they seem to be bringing a lot of buisness” he then reached over and took my hand in his.<br/>I blushed lightly at the show of affection but allowed it.<br/>After a wonderful meal with Caspion he walked me home with his arm draped over my shoulders, he looked unbelievably attractive with his sunglasses on.<br/>I felt more confident knowing he was interested in me, i stood taller.<br/>“i want to introduce myself to your dad” he told me half way back to the house.<br/>“not now, after your memorial get together is over” his hand that was resting elegantly on my shoulder tightened as people went past, i smiled to myself.<br/>So protective.<br/>“i think i can arrange that” i nodded in agreement.<br/>The sun felt amazing today, maybe that was all i needed, to just get out of the house and spend some time with a handsome Phantom in the sun.<br/>“good, i will spend the days leading up to then to prepare” his face held an emotion i couldn't quiet put my finger on.<br/>“to prepare for what?” he grinned, then he turned his head to face me.<br/>“you'll see” he smiled rougishly at me, he kissed my forehead and continued his  walk with me to my house.<br/>“your a mystery” i shook my head with a grin.<br/>“well i hope so, how else will i hold your attention, for the rest of the day i will be running through your mind, abit of mystery will keep you with me instead of wondering off” he spoke softly next to my ear.<br/>I playfully slapped his chest.<br/>“like i would even look at anybody else” i snorted.<br/>“glad to hear it” he said, swooped down and kissed my cheek.<br/>I blushed lightly and smiled to myself.<br/>“your very affectionate” i pointed out.<br/>He put his head closer to me as he said a low tone “why wouldn't i be?, you deserve affection, anyone messes with my beautiful Wraith i will break every bone in their body” he vowed passionately.<br/>Beautiful Wraith!<br/>“I've never heard anyone use the words beautiful and Wraith in the same sentance” i shook my head with a grin on my face. I was flattered by his words.<br/>“well maybe no one else has enough sense to notice how stunning you look while rays of sun are raining down on you, or how cute you look when your flustered, maybe they have never seen you blush making you look all that more pretty” his grin grew even wider at my reaction to his words.<br/>“oh stop it” i slapped his arm and blushed.<br/>“no seriously, your really cute” he nuzzled my cheek.<br/>“you get a lot of joy out of making me turn red don't you” i accused as i shield my face from him so he couldn't see my strawberry red face.<br/>“yes i do” he admitted with a nod.<br/>We said our goodbyes just outside the barrier then i went inside to see dad sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand but Frank and Kenny were gone.<br/>I gently and slowly walked up to him, sat beside him and rested my hand on his shoulder. His eyes were blank as he stared into oblivion.<br/>“you need anything?” i asked softly, he snapped out of his blank stare, he slowly looked over at me, his face looked drained of all light.<br/>His eyes focused on me, his face crumpled, he hugged me to him as he cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and just held me for the next hour.<br/>Once dad finished he bounced back almost instantly, i knew bouncing back off of hard times ran in the family now i knew i got it from my dad.<br/>He downed another beer, kissed my cheek then went to bed.<br/>“huh” i quirked an eye brow.</p><p>It was night and i was gliding over an ocean. The moonlight glinted on the surface of the pitch black water, i was surrounded by my fellow Wraiths. I wasn't looking at them but straight ahead, but yet i knew they were evil looking.<br/>“do you think she is expecting us?” the one gliding beside me asked.<br/>“i think she senses it” i spoke in a voice that was not my own.</p><p>I eyes flew open, i was laying in bed on my back, looking up at the ceiling.<br/>I can't tell dad about this dream, it will only worry him and he has enough on his plate with the memorial.<br/>I'll tell him later.</p><p>After breakfast i went over to The Cauldron Pub and explained what we will be doing their, they gave us their small function room for half the price.<br/>Apparently they knew Greg and wanted to do something special for him.<br/>Greg's parents died years ago but his sisters were turning up for this and a few of his friends from when he was a kid.<br/>I gave a small box full of things to the manager to hold on to until a few moments before we start the memorial.<br/>I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, getting things ready.<br/>Dad was better today, sad but better. He was no longer staring into abyss, losing Greg hit him hard.<br/>I watched him as he came done the stairs into freshly ironed, clean clothes and made breakfast for himself.<br/>“Frank and Kenny are coming round soon” he called to me.<br/>“that's good” i smiled to myself. Talking to his friends more might help him recover quicker.<br/>Once i finished putting away all the clean laundry i walked out of the, laundry room and bumped into Kenny.<br/>I saw his eyes flashed an emotion up it it disappeared, probably trying to hide the fact he was devastated over his friend's death, I've noticed a lot of people always pretended to be okay just to make the pain easier to deal with.<br/>If pretending made it easier then i would play along for his benefit.<br/>“oh, hi Kenny” i smiled at him.<br/>“hey Rosary, how are you doing?” he asked me.<br/>“I'm doing fine”<br/>“anymore of those dreams?”<br/>“yes one last night but I'm gonna tell dad about it after today, i think he has enough to deal with” i confided in him.<br/>He nodded in agreement.<br/>“i won't tell him, i promise” he said with a little half smile.<br/>“how are you doing?” my brows drew together in worry for him.<br/>“I'm holding up, Greg's sisters arrived in town today, after the memorial they are taking Greg's body back to the family cemetary” Kenny told me.<br/>“Frank's in the front room with your dad, they are going over a few words they want to say in Greg's honor” Kenny pointed his thumb to the front room.<br/>“oh, okay, see you in there then” i smiled at him then trotted off to the front room to see Frank going over his note pad full of scribbles.<br/>“can't even read my own hand writing” Frank scoffed.<br/>A tear slipped down my cheek at memories of Greg, he always used to poke fun at Frank for his shoddy hand writing.<br/>“your hand writing resembles chicken scratches” Greg laughed.</p><p>I guess we will never hear his laugh again either.</p><p> </p><p>Grace and i chose a quiet table in the corner, i sat there watching in awe at the amount of people that arrived.<br/>A smile suddenly a appeared on Grace's face.<br/>“what?” i quirked an eye brow at her.<br/>“Greg kissed me once” she chuckled.<br/>“what!” i gasped, totally scandalized.<br/>“i fell off my bike a couple of years ago, well i say fell off a boy put a stick through my wheel and i went flying, i cut my lip and grazed up my knees, Greg came to my rescue and to stop me from crying he kissed my hand” she grinned at the memory.<br/>“i didn't know this” i grinned back at her.<br/>Grace and i sat and listened to stray conversations that flowed through the room.</p><p>“he painted his sisters nursery when she got pregnant, a big purple giraffe on one wall, the little toddler loves it” </p><p>“Greg took me to Las Vegas, we had the best time, he drank his weight in whiskey and won twenty thousand pounds and gave it all to charity, regretted that when he didn't have enough money to get back!”</p><p>“he spoke three languages. Swedish, Italian and Russian”</p><p>A familiar handsome Phantom walked in dressed in black.<br/>“I'll be right back” i muttered to Grace, stood and walked over to Caspion.<br/>“hey” i said once i was a few feet from him, he opened his arms almost instantly and hugged me.<br/>“how are you doing?” his tone conserned.<br/>“I'm fine, come and sit with us” i brought caspion over to our table and sat him next to me.<br/>“nice of you to come” Grace said to Caspion.<br/>“the least i could do” he replied.<br/>“where's your father?” Caspion tugged on my sleeve and said in my ear, i pointed him out in the crowd standing next to Kenny.<br/>“he looks like he's coping well” Caspion observed.<br/>“yes, he is” i couldn't be prouder of my dad.<br/>As i looked around the room i noticed Grace's parents standing in the corner talking to a smartly dressed man.<br/>“your parents are here” Grace was snapped out of her thoughts by my words, she glanced over to her parents and frowned.<br/>“they wanted to pay their respects, but i don't know who their talking to” she looked left, right and then looked at me.<br/>“I'll be right back” she said then she made her way over to her parents.<br/>“I've heard rumours about your friend too, is the rumour about her skin true?” Caspion faced me.<br/>“it's true, she is going to consult a Witch coven once she's out of school” i admitted.<br/>“you both are like two peas in a pod” he chuckled under his hand, i looked over at him in surprise.<br/>“really?”<br/>“it's like your drawn to each other, like kindred spirits, i can easily picture the both of you fighting side by side with your swords raised” his words moved me because it was true, i would easily fight beside Grace.<br/>After all she was my best friend.</p><p>As i sat there, i wasn't thinking about how sad this was instead i was thinking about all the blessings in my life.<br/>“you know what I'm blessed” i said out of the blue, Caspion turned to look at me with mild surprise.<br/>“i have a loyal friend, my dad is amazing, the town i live in is beautiful, i get good scores on all my tests, I'm a good daughter and I'm training my strengths every day and getting past my weaknesses, even though Greg is gone I'm so glad i knew him” i spoke with no architecture with my words, they just came flowing out.<br/>“that's beautiful” said a voice beside me, i turned and looked up to see my dad standing there.<br/>“how long have you been there?”<br/>“long enough, i orgianally came over to see how you were doing, but what you just said was soothing to the soul” he kissed my hair and then went back over to Kenny and Frank and got them to list their blessings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 13</p><p>I sat in class next to Grace, waiting for the teacher to arrive, i looked over at Grace to see she was wearing a ring on one of her gloved fingers.<br/>So i asked, “what's that?”.<br/>“my mother ordered it for me, it's a ring to test how poisonous i am, after i wear it for a couple of week she is sending it back to the coven to put through sixteen trails of testing, could take a couple months for the results” the ring itself looked nothing more than a simple silver band.<br/>“and the teachers are allowing it!” i was shocked, if you wore the wrong colour shoe laces they freaked out.<br/>“their up for anything that could make me less of a danger to the other students” she shrugged.<br/>There wasn't much of a chance any students might hassel her about this, they were too afriad to speak to her let alone point out what she was wearing might not be allowed.<br/>“okay students, one of our old students have returned to the school, lets all welcome back . .” he didn't have to introduce her i knew her.<br/>Renee Royster.<br/>She left when her parents moved out of town a couple of years ago, i guess shes back.<br/>Renee didn't like me, well of course nobody liked me because they were too nervous around me but she didn't like me for a whole different reason.<br/>She was obessesed with trying to find out what i was to run me out of town, i thought all my troubles were over with her since she left but now . . .<br/>“you can feel the love, can't you?” Grace whispered to me making me grin.<br/>“i wonder why she's back?” i tapped my lower lip.<br/>“maybe she missed you” Grace grinned clearly enjoying herself.<br/>“your enjoying yourself” i informed.<br/>“do you remember the first time we met her, she was convinced she couldn't be in the same room as me, she feared just being near me would contaminate her with poison”<br/>Now i had to grin, it took roughly three weeks for her to catch on it was a skin contact thing.<br/>Renee looked glanced our way and looked surprised.<br/>She probably thought the school would of found a way to get rid of us by now, nope we were staying for the duration.<br/>Renee sat as far away from us as possible.<br/>If she was smart she would stay away especially with all that is going on, it won't take her long to find out things have gotten more dangerous around here.</p><p>Caspion leaned against a locker beside me as he waited silently for me to collect my things so we could leave together.<br/>“let me take you out for a drink, our usal spot?”<br/>I grinned, “I'd love that”.<br/>“long time no see” a female voice said behind me, i knew who it was.<br/>“hello Renee” i closed my locker and turned around.<br/>She twirled one of her curls as she looked at me with those expressionless eyes.<br/>“we really should catch up” she told me.<br/>“nothing has changed” i shrugged, i noticed Caspion was watching this exchange with great interest, probably sensing she wasn't a friend like Grace.<br/>“well that's not true” then she turned her gaze to Caspion which made me tense all over.<br/>“you new aren't you?” she asked Caspion, her eyes dancing.<br/>I was a distance memory to her now she locked her eyes on him.<br/>“yes i am” he agreed.<br/>“well it's nice to meet you I'm Renee” she said with all sunshine and rainbows.<br/>Gag me!<br/>Surely Caspion wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for this daddy's little girl act.<br/>“it's nice to meet you too, my name is Caspion” he gave her a blinding smile.<br/>The jealousy was almost burning my blood.<br/>Caspion was very handsome he of course caught the attention of every girl here, but they were too scared to go near him because of me, but Renee wasn't.<br/>“tell me why do you hang around with Rosary, you must at least hear some of what this town thinks of her” it was like a knife to my heart.<br/>It was true the town didn't like me but it never occurred to me that it might effect Caspion.<br/>“i know very well what they think of her, but they are wrong, if they truly think badly of Rosary they don't deserve to lick her shoes” Caspion said with a pleasant smile on his face.<br/>This stopped Renee in her tracks so she changed tatics.<br/>“i hear there have been a temps on your life” Renee faced me now.<br/>“yes, and as you can see they haven't even scratched me” i waved a hand over myself.<br/>“pity” she said and walked off.<br/>“well she is unpleasant” Caspion commented.<br/>“that's sugar coating it”<br/>He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.<br/>“come, i want to treat my pretty Rosary” he treated me to one of his most handsome smiles, my breath hitched, he held my hand in his and walked me to our usual place.<br/>The Purple Sheep was the same as ever, Caspion sat next to me in a small booth in the corner. He draped his arm over my shoulder and played with a lock of my hair while i browsed the menu.<br/>Caspion's phone started ringing in his pocket, with his free hand he pulled it out of his pocket and answered.<br/>“hello . . . . I'm doing fine, I'm with Rosary right now . . . . . . soon . . . . . i promise that you will, okay . . . . . bye” he flipped his phone shut and then brought his attention back to me.<br/>“sorry about that” he linked his fingers with mine.<br/>“who was it?”<br/>“my dad he wants to meet you at some point . .” he was cut short by a boy who sat down opposite us.<br/>Caspion's rival!<br/>He looked as annoyed as ever.<br/>“hey Devon” Caspion greeted brightly.<br/>“Devon?” i quirked an eyebrow at Caspion.<br/>This bristled Devon “you didn't even tell her my name!” he growled.<br/>“it didn't come up” Caspion shrugged.<br/>Devon turned to me and said, “i was named after the place i was born”.<br/>“ah” Caspion's rival turned back to Caspion.<br/>“I'm calling a temporary truce” this got Caspions attention.<br/>“oh, what's going on?” <br/>Devon raked his fingers through his hair.<br/>“have you noticed a dangerous aura coming from the sea lately?” <br/>Caspion frowned lightly but nodded.<br/>“while i was on the beach i noticed it, seems others have too, is there anything i need to worry about?” Devon looked at Caspion intently.<br/>That reminded me, i forgot to tell Caspion about my dreams lately.<br/>“i can honestly say it has nothing to do with me” Caspion told him.<br/>“Caspion” i bit my lower lip.<br/>Caspion looked at me, once a relaxed expression was now marred with worry.<br/>“what is it?”<br/>“it could be, and this is just guessing right now but it could be my mother” i forced the last word out.<br/>Caspion raised his eye brows.<br/>“is she dangerous?” Devon asked.<br/>I looked from Devon to Caspion, Caspion nodded so i said “extremely”.<br/>“what makes you think it might be her, have there been signs” i tucked a lock of hair behind my ear discomforted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>